Is this fate?
by elvenkendra
Summary: After Ginny had rushed out of the room, Hermione sank down on her knees and stared blankly at the door. She's disgusted… we'll never be friends again. A silent tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She had never meant for this to come out. Ginny was never supposed to find out. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potters.**

**Sorry if there are grammer and punctuation mistakes. I tried my best**

* * *

Hermione slowly zipped up her black gown and looked at herself in the mirror. She was at the Burrow, preparing for Fred's funeral. She was sharing a room with Ginny, like usual, and was sleeping on the futon next to Ginny's bed. The jeans and shirt she had on before were neatly folded and placed at the foot of her makeshift bed. Hermione smoothed down her gown and gave a small sad smile. Fred had died in the war and he had fought valiantly. The house will never be the same without the twins and their jokes and their experimenting with new products.

She picked up her black purse, looked around the room to make sure everything was in place, and closed the room softly behind her as she went down the stairs. Everyone was already outside in their backyard. She had just wanted some time to collect herself. Despite their glorious victory over Voldemort, there were to be many tears today and she wanted to be there for Ron and Ginny. Thinking of Ginny, Hermione bumped into her at the bottom of the stairs. She looked like she was about to head up.

The familiar tingle went off at the pit of Hermione's stomach as she looked into Ginny's eyes. Though they were bloodshot, they were the most beautiful thing Hermione has seen. Hermione looked up and down Ginny's whole figure and felt butterflies in her stomach. She was gorgeous. Of course… no one knew about her attraction to Ginny. She had kept that quiet throughout the years as she watched Ginny grow from the little girl to the women she had become.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she collected her thoughts and pulled her gaze away from Ginny's beautifully shaped waist. "Were you looking for me?"

Ginny nodded, "Yea, we're about to start so I was going to check in on you."

"I'm ready, no need to worry. Let's head out then." Hermione said to her. Ginny nodded and they walked side by side out to the backyard. "By the way, Ginny, "Hermione couldn't help but add, "You look really nice in that dress."

Ginny absently nodded, "I wanted to look good for Fred." Her voice slightly broke.

Hermione yearned to just hold her and tell her everything would be fine, to wipe that look of sadness from her face, and to kiss away those tears that now slid down her cheeks but she couldn't. Ginny would be repulsed and Hermione wouldn't know how to live with herself then. No, Hermione was going to push those feelings away and just be there as Ginny's best friend. Whoever Ginny decided to go with, Hermione would be happy with it as long as Ginny was happy too. She would ignore the feeling of emptiness inside her own heart.

They arrived at the backyard and Hermione took in the scene in front of her. Fred's family, along with Harry, was at the very front row, right in front of the casket. George was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. There were quite a few rows of white folding chairs and they were mostly full. The people came from all over. Students and teachers from Hogwarts were there and almost everyone from the Order had arrived. Relatives of Fred could be spotted in the second row with their flaming red hair and Hagrid was at the very back with an enlarged chair just for him.

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front where Harry was; pausing occasionally to great people they knew. Once they got there, Hermione broke away from Ginny and gave her boyfriend, Ron, a big crushing hug. After that, everyone was called to order and sat.

There was food and refreshments after the funeral were over because Mrs. Weasley didn't want everyone depressed about Fred. She wanted everyone to remember that he had died for a noble cause and that the war had been won. As light music played in the background, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny got butter beer and sat. They were quiet as everyone sipped their drinks. Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron and Ginny to stop sniffling. They understood they needed this time of quiet before they could start talking.

After a while, people started to drift out and leave for the night. The four of them went inside to the living room to sit next to the fire that Mrs. Weasley had started.

"Well..." Ron started, "I guess that's that then. It's done with. Nothing to do but move on now." The rest nodded solemnly and Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We won't forget what he's done. And it's like Neville says. He's always with us..." Hermione pats her heart with her other hand, "in here."

Ginny nodded a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione couldn't help herself and reached over and wiped off the tear with her fingers. They lingered there a moment too long and Ginny looked up with a questioning look. Quickly, Hermione removed her hand and cursed herself for letting that slip. Everyone's emotions had been running on overdrive and she just wasn't thinking. Luckily, Ginny seemed to think nothing of it. Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and Hermione gave an inward sigh. That's right; she was with Ron so she shouldn't be thinking about how much she wished it was Ginny's hand instead.

"Well hey," Harry started, "Let's call it a night. I think everyone's had enough of this. Some sleep might be good for all of us." He stood and Ginny followed his suit. "Come with me real quick Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and they went off to the corner. Hermione knew they were saying goodnight and probably snogging. She pushed away the beast that was jealousy and turned her attention to Ron.

"Get some sleep, alright Ron?" Hermione asked. Even though she wasn't romantically attracted to Ron, he was still one of her best friends. She was worried about how he was faring.

"Yea. It's prolly best I do that." Ron said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. "Goodnight then, 'Mione." He leaned in to kiss her but for some reason, Hermione just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she pulled Ron in for a hug. Disappointed, Ron hugged her back before saying goodnight again then going to look for Harry. Hermione looked after him with sadness tugging at her heart. _I don't want to hurt him like this but I can't keep lying to myself_. She was only dating Ron with hopes of getting to know Ginny better. Hermione felt like perhaps dating Ron, she'd get a chance to spend more time at the Burrow, which meant more time with Ginny.

Speaking of Ginny, she came back to Hermione. "Let's go then?" She asked Hermione. Her face seemed a little more cheerful and Hermione knew that was because of Harry. She pushed away the feeling of sadness and tried to respond cheerfully.

"Yea, let's head up." Together they went upstairs and closed the door. Hermione busied herself with getting out of her dress and in her pjs. When she was done, she turned to see that Ginny still hadn't done anything. "Everything alright?" Hermione asked worried. She walked over to Ginny who had plopped down on her own bed. "You're not getting sick, are you?" She put a hand on Ginny's forehead and she felt her heartbeat speed up. _This is not the time to be doing that, _she scolded herself. Ginny's forehead felt normal.

Ginny laughed a bit and Hermione's heart warmed at the sound. "No, I was just waiting because I need someone to help unzip my dress." Hermione's heart raced.

"Okay, let's stand up then." She said, trying to calm herself. Ginny obediently stood and turned so that her back was to Hermione. With a shaking hand, Hermione reached up and slowly unzipped her dress. She let her eyes follow the skin that was being revealed to her as she unzipped it. _It's so smooth looking; I just want to run my hands lightly down it. _Her hands unconsciously brushed against the skin that was being revealed and Ginny shivered at the light touch.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Jolted out of her revere, Hermione swiftly removed her hands. _Idiot, _she scolded herself._ You can't be doing that. _

Too embarrassed to say anything, Hermione merely stepped away from Ginny and turned to get under the covers of her bed. Ginny was silent as she undressed and got ready as well. Hermione could see a thoughtful look in Ginny's eyes and hoped to God that she wasn't getting suspicious.

Finally done, Ginny avoided Hermione's eyes as she got into bed. With a quiet, "Goodnight," Ginny flipped off the lights and flipped so that her back was to Hermione, leaving her to wonder if Ginny had thought anything of her slip just moments ago.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it. I will update it again next week. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! But here's the next one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.**

* * *

The week following the funeral seemed to be the slowest Hermione had ever experienced. There was a cloud that seemed to cover everyone's mood. She found herself not wanting to do anything and everyone moved slowly. She also tried to be more careful whenever she was around Ginny but in light of recent events, it had proved difficult. Often times she thought Ginny caught her watching her or refusing Ron's kiss but she never brought it up. That was a good thing because Hermione wouldn't know what to say if she did.

Sitting now at the table eating breakfast, Hermione's mind was not on the conversation that was going on. She was thinking of her parents. Back before the war started, Hermione had erased her parent's memories so that they didn't know they had a daughter. Now that it was over, Hermione really hoped that there was a way to reverse that charm so that they would remember her. Seeing the Weasley's band together in hard times and loss of a loved one really made her feel empty inside. She yearned for the parent's love that was immeasurable. The week following the funeral, Hermione took spare time she had to delve into her favorite pastime… books. She had about fifteen different books now on memory charms and was working her way through all of them. However, things seemed dismal at the moment so she got more frustrated as the days went by.

"Hermione?" A seemingly distant voice asked. Hermione jolted out of her thoughts. _I can't be doing this now, I'm with my friends and the Weasley's were even kind enough to let me stay at their place._

She looked over at whoever spoke and realized it was Ginny. The beautiful, elegant Ginny. _Her eyes are so beautiful... and he hands too… so long and slender. _Hermione looked back at her face and noticed Ginny had been talking to her and she hadn't been listening.

"…okay Hermione?" Ginny finished saying.

"umm… What was that again?" Hermione asked apologetically. She couldn't believe she tuned out Ginny of all people!

"I was saying we should go out and play some Quidditch in the backyard after we eat. It's been too long since we've done something like that." Hermione grimaced. Flying really just wasn't her thing… but it was Ginny that asked her. She would do anything to be around Ginny. "I know you don't like flying Hermione, but would you at least come out and watch?"

_What a pleading face she has now. It's much too cute! _Clearing her mind, Hermione replied, "Yea, sure, might as well. I just go watch though so I won't bring my broomstick."

"Okay!" Ginny said with a big smile. "I can't wait!" Hermione chuckled at her excitement and Harry and Ron joined in. With that decided, Ginny delved back in her food with fervor. Hermione couldn't help but watch as Ginny ate her ham and eggs. _She holds her fork so elegantly even though she's eating really fast. _Hermione smiled to herself._ She also doesn't forget to chew with her mouth closed and she even wipes her mouth every once in a while with her napkin. _Ginny had shoveled through almost half of her eggs. _Oh, and look at that, she got a piece of egg on the side of her mouth! What I'd give to just lick that off her face._

Before Hermione could think any further, Ginny wiped the egg cleanly off her face with her napkin. Hermione gave herself a mental slap. _You idiot. You can't be thinking those thoughts about Ginny. It's disgusting… Or at least she would find it that way… _Despite her mental scolding, Hermione continued to watch Ginny, mesmerized. She wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that Harry and Ron were both staring at Hermione, wondering what was going on because her eyes were practically glued on Ginny. Soon, even Ginny noticed herself. Ginny stopped and put her fork down.

"Is there something on my face, Hermione?" Ginny asked, curious.

"No no," Hermione responded as she looked down at her plate, "Nothing." She felt heat rise up to her face as she blushed, embarrassed. _Sigh… Maybe this needs to stop, at least distance myself from her or something._

With a shrug, Ginny seemed to think nothing of it and finished off her food. "Let's go then!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny grabbed their broomsticks and went out to the backyard. Hermione lagged behind, slowly clearing the dishes from the table, giving her time to think. _I'm pretty sure Ron and Harry are suspicious… with the way they were staring at me and all. I should probably tell Ron I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, even if I don't tell him exactly why…_

Before she knew it, her pondering had taken her out to where the rest of them were. They were already in the air, yelling at each other, throwing the apples around so Hermione just chose a tree to sit under. She pulled out a book and began to read. There was never a time she went without having a book somewhere on her.

Completely absorbed, she didn't realize that Ginny had landed and was padding towards her. "Hey," Ginny said. "Want a go?"

"Haha, you don't want to see me ride a broomstick. I'm pretty terrible."

"Yea, she can hardly stay on it!" Ron grunted loudly as he dodged for the apple Harry threw. "It would prolly work better if she just rode with someone."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Want to ride with me then?" She asked with her brilliant smile.

Hermione's heart raced. "Are you sure?"

"'Course!" Ginny turned away from her, "come on."

Hermione slowly got to her feet and got on the broomstick behind Ginny. _Oh… my… gosh… This is really happening. I get to be right up next to Ginny while flying. Even though I don't like flying, doing it with Ginny will be fun._

"Hug my waist tight, ok? I don't want you falling off." Ginny said as she prepared to kick off from the ground. With shaking hands, Hermione put them around Ginny's waist and held on tight. She was in heaven.

Later that night, for no apparent reason, Ron called Hermione to his room. Harry and Ginny were both downstairs having a late night snack. Ron closed to the lightly behind Hermione as she entered the cluttered room of the boys.

"So," Ron started awkwardly, "there was just something I want to talk to you about." He shifted uncomfortable on his feet. _This can't be good. I bet it's about Ginny… _"I was wondering about us…" Ron trailed off.

"Wh… What about?" Hermione asked, voice slightly shaking.

"I mean, are we still okay? Seems like you've been distancing yourself lately. From me. Not others." Ron said, "I was wondering if I was doing anything wrong, ya know?" He gave a small smile.

_This isn't good... I knew it would happen but I really didn't want it to. _Hermione fiddled with her shirt, tugging it down. _I've got to tell him I can't be with him anymore; that there's someone else and that there had been this whole time. I won't tell him who though, that'd be too much._

"Ron," Hermione began slowly, "there's someone else. There has been for a while." She carefully gauged his reaction.

"You… You're joking, right?" Ron's voice cracked. "This is all a joke, right?" Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I didn't mean for it to go on for so long, Ron, I really didn't."

He seemed to gain his composure. "Who? Who's this 'oh so wonderful' guy that you're into? Huh?" His voice was getting louder at the moment. It seemed like he was ready to tear this person apart.

In a small, hard to hear voice, Hermione said, "It's not a guy…"

This pushed Ron over the edge. "YOU MEAN IT'S A GIRL! HOW DARE YOU LIKE A GIRL! YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT IS? IT'S NOT EVEN NATURAL!"

Hermione backed away from him, "I know… that's why I haven't told anyone."

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. "WHO?" Hermione trembled from fear. _He'll kill me if he finds out. Or he'll take it out on her even though she hasn't done anything. But if he keeps at it like this, I'll have to tell him…I haven't seen him this mad besides the time he left Harry and I when we were searching for the Horcruxes_

Ron slammed her against the wall again. "I SAID, WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

Hermione gave in and said in a whisper, "Ginny…"

Shock crossed Ron's face. "No way." Then realization pasted through his eyes. "That's why you watch her like that, that's why you've been avoiding me! CAUSE YOU COULDN'T BEAR LETTING GINNY SEE YOU DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAUSE YOU LIKE HER!" Ron stormed to the door. "DON'T EVER GET NEAR MY SISTER YOU DISGUSTING CREEP!" With that he yanked the door open, only to run into an open-mouthed Ginny.

Hermione felt as if the world was coming to an end. She lifted a shaking hand, "Ginny," she pleaded, praying she hadn't heard the conversation, but from Ginny's shocked expression and open mouth, it was a prayer in vain. "Ginny…" She said again, softly. Ginny shook her head once slightly, turned, and ran down the stairs.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you're enjoying it so far! O.o I wonder what will happen next! Let me know what you think of it so far.**

**I started working, but I'm still on summer vacation so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to keep writing.**

**Look forward to my update next week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potters.**

**Thanks to those who put reviews up! I hope I meet your expectations.**

**Enjoy ;) I used to have to commute two hours by bus to work! But I finally have a car that I can use now so I don't have to wake up so early anymore! **

* * *

Ginny stood frozen outside Ron's door. She had come to tell the two of them that Mum had made some hot chocolate for them but what she heard rooted her to the floor.

"YOU MEAN IT'S A GIRL! HOW DARE YOU LIKE A GIRL! YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT IS? IT'S NOT EVEN NATURAL!" She heard Ron yell through the closed door. _Wait… Hermione likes a girl?_ There was a bit of silence and then she heard something slam against the wall. "WHO?" He continued. There was another thud on the wall. "I SAID, WHO DO YOU LIKE?" _I should go help Hermione, _Ginny thought, _but this is really only between Ron and Hermione. It IS a relationship problem after all. If it gets more dangerous, then I'll have to stop Ron though. Sounds like he's ridiculously angry._

The next phrase came out a little more quietly. "That's why you watch her like that, that's why you've been avoiding me!" Ron picked up his voice. "CAUSE YOU COULDN'T BEAR LETTING GINNY SEE YOU DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAUSE YOU LIKE HER!" Ginny took just one step back from the door. _Hermione likes me? What? I thought she was in love with Ron! _"DON'T EVER GET NEAR MY SISTER YOU DISGUSTING CREEP!" She heard Ron say. Before she had any time to react, the door was yanked open and she came face to face with an enraged Ron. She saw Ron pause and noted that disbelief and fear was on Hermione's face as she realized it was her standing at the door.

Hermione lifted a shaking hand, "Ginny," she said. Ginny realized she was just standing with her mouth open from shock. _Hermione likes me… _"Ginny…" Hermione said again, softer. _This is too much for me. I don't know what to think! _Ginny shook her head slightly once, turned, and ran down the stairs. _I have to get out of here. I can't deal with this right now. I don't know what to think. How can she like a girl in that way? Much less me… _She turned the corner on the first floor and rushed pasted Harry who had his cup halfway to his mouth, as if he was just about to take a sip.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, concerned. Ginny didn't hear him because she was flooded with her own thoughts. _I need to get out of here. _She went out the front door. _I know, I'll go to Luna's. She doesn't live too far away and I'm sure she'll understand me. _With that decided, Ginny set off with a purposeful stride and headed towards Luna's place.

The walked calmed Ginny so she slowed her pace and carefully thought through what had just happened. She realized she had stormed out of there with no explanation. _I'll send an owl back to tell them that I went to a friend's place because I needed to be somewhere else but I won't tell them I'm going to Luna. If they want to find me, owls have a weird way of finding people anyways. Hermione must think I'm disgusted at her because of my reaction. I really don't though… I'm just confused and need some time._ Ginny saw the tower like structure that was Luna's house. _Seriously though, I can't believe Hermione likes me… I don't know what to think. _She walked up the steps to Luna's front door and knocked.

Completely immersed in her thoughts, she failed to notice that Luna had already opened the door. "Hello, Ginny," Luna said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Luna…" Seeing Luna's caring face seemed to break something in Ginny and she started sobbing. "C-C-Can I…_sniff_…stay here…_sniff_…for a bit…_sniff_." She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"It'll be alright, Ginny." Luna replied, patting Ginny's back. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright. And of course you can stay. You stay as long as you want, you hear?" She gently led Ginny into the house. "I'm really glad you came, Ginny. It feels good… Like you're my friend or something." Luna said trying to lighten Ginny's mood.

That got a broken laugh from Ginny. "I AM your friend, Luna. And I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem, Ginny," Luna said, patting her back. "Come, my dad was just about to make some of his special tea." With this, Ginny gave a slight grimace when Luna turned her back. The trio had told her about the awful tea Luna's dad had given them when they went to ask him about the deathly hollows. However, taken the fact that he was nervous about having Luna kidnapped and that Harry was there, maybe it was only bad because of that. She'd give it a try.

"Dad?" Luna called out as they walked into the kitchen. "Could you set out one more cup? There's a friend over."

"'Course, honey," a voice called back from the pantry. "I just have to put in these tea leaves and it'll be good to go." The blond haired dad walked out holding up a bag of tea leaves. He was still wearing his vibrant colors and his deathly hollows necklace. He stopped as he saw who was with Luna. "My my, if it isn't Ron's sister Ginny!" He exclaimed. Then he noticed her tear streaked face. "Well that can't be good. What happened? It's not Ron or Harry is it?"

Ginny smiled, "No, actually, it was Hermione. But it's no big deal, I'll have it figured out in no time. If you would be so kind as to let me stay for awhile though…" she trailed off.

"Of course, of course. It's not a problem. Luna loves having company. You can just share her room and get all the girl time you want. Pity that it's Hermione, I liked her the best out of the three." Luna's dad said chuckling. He set about pouring tea into all three cups. "Here you go," he said, handing two of the cups to the girls. "Oh! I also have some lemon cake that we can eat with these."

"I'll get them, Dad," Luna chimed. "You can sit down, Ginny. No need to be a stranger." She went over to the fridge and opened it while Ginny sat so that she was facing Luna still. She saw pudding, ham, and some green beans in the fridge before Luna found the lemon cake and shut the door. "Here it is!" Her dad handed her plates that he had just gotten and together they set about cutting slices for them.

_They work well together. And they fit each other so perfectly! _Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the father and daughter as they moved about in the kitchen, obviously comfortable working around each other. Not long later, the three of them were sitting at the round table, digging into their tea. Ginny took a sip of the tea and inwardly grimaced. It was still just as bad as the trio had told her. _Well.. Still gotta drink it I suppose. They ARE letting me stay here for a while. I'll just drink slowly so he doesn't refill my cup._

"So," Luna's dad began. "What has lovely Miss Granger done to you to put you in this state?" He inquired.

Luna looked up from her cake, "Dad, I don't think she wants to talk about it."

Ginny shook her head, "It's okay. Really Luna. I feel like talking about it will help me actually." Luna nodded and resumed eating her cake. "Well, I saw," she paused, "heard was more like it," Ginny corrected herself. "I heard Hermione telling Ron why she couldn't be with him anymore and the reason was she likes me… and not as a friend, but romantically. I don't know what to think about that and I'm really confused." Ginny poked at her cake.

"Well," Luna's dad started, "That is quite a predicament you have there. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not disgusted if that's what you're asking." Ginny promptly replied. "I just never thought she felt that way. I always thought she was in love with Ron, ya know?" She took a sip of the tea and grimaced. _This might be hard for me to finish, it's not very good. I don't even know what he put in it!_

"So, have you thought about how you feel about her?" Luna's dad took a big gulp of the tea and gave a satisfied sigh. "Like…" He paused. "Do you think you might like her that way or have you really not paid attention to your feelings when it comes to her?"

"Umm…" Ginny started. "I'm not sure, I guess I've not really paid attention to it." _I need to go back and think for myself how I feel when I'm around her. I need to figure this out so I can confront her about this. We can't leave it like this. Even if I don't like her that way, I want us to continue to be friends. I DO enjoy my time when I'm with her… but… _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, you should think about it before you do anything rash." Luna's dad said, cleaning off his plate. "Why don't you and Luna head upstairs." He stood and began clearing away plates from the table. "I bet you want to lay down after all this excitement."

Luna and Ginny both nodded in agreement and helped clear the table. After, Luna took Ginny to her bedroom. She had weird little contraptions and articles from the Quibbler up on her wall and a very comfy looking queen sized bed. Ginny recognized the specticles Luna wears when she's looking for nargles and chuckled to herself.

"You can sleep on the bed with me if you wish." Luna said, going to a drawer and rummaged inside it. "There's plenty of room for both of us." She pulled out a pair of pjs that was pink with fluffy sheep on them. "Here, you can wear these tonight. You don't look like you brought anything."

Ginny gingerly took them. _Pink with sheep… thanks god my brothers aren't here, they'd never let me live this down. _Quickly, the two girls got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Luna stayed quiet, knowing that Ginny probably wanted time to herself to think. She turned off the light and with a quick "goodnight", she turned on her side to that her back was to Ginny.

_Thinking back on it, Hermione has always been watching me. Ever since she first met me. I think at first it was more curiosity but later I guess it turned into something else. There were all these times she sat with me while I ranted about Harry and how much I was in love with him. I can't imagine how she felt then. Those times were really fun though. I feel like I can completely trust her and I'm more relaxed around her. She's the one I can completely open myself up to. Does this mean I like her? I love just being alone with her. I love it when she reaches out to pat me. I love it when she notices me in a crowd of people. What does this mean…?_

With that last thought in her mind, Ginny drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**This is it! Will Ginny figure out how she really feels in time? Hope you guys like it!**

**If you guys are confused about why Ginny started crying, it was because of all the stuff that has been going on. It's too much for her to all take in at once and she's really confused about Hermione who was her best friend.**

**Here's my rant if anyone cares to read. Why would any stoop so low as to steal loads of money from other people? Really… just find your own job and earn it. I can't believe people these days. I guess I had been too trusting and now I owe the bank almost 2000 dollars -_-. I supposed I learned my lesson…. Don't be too trusting to others. .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Installment of the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. My mom came back this week! I hadn't seen her for a year now. Time to have some quality time with her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter**

* * *

The next morning, Ginny heard Luna moving about in the wee hours of the morning. Grunting, she lazily opened her eyes. Luna stopped rummaging through her drawer and looked over at the bed.

"Sorry," Luna whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep."

"What time is it? And where are you going?" Ginny grumbled, still sleepy.

"It's 6am. I'm going to go fishing. I always do that first thing in the morning," Luna explained, "and if I catch anything, we'll have that for lunch!" Ginny sat up and pushed off her covers. _Might as well go with her. Probably can't fall back asleep anyways. _

"I'll go with you," Ginny said when Luna raised an eyebrow, questioning why she was getting up. "Can't fall back asleep anyways."

"Okay," Luna said, "It'll be nice to have company." She went back to rummaging in her drawer, this time, looking for something Ginny could wear. "It's lonely out there sometimes." She tossed Ginny a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Ginny took them and slowly changed out of her pjs. _She just speaks the truth sometimes. It's almost uncomfortable. At least I know she won't be lying to me. On the other hand… at least she has some clothes that I don't mind wearing. _Ginny said as she pulled on her sweats. She heard Luna walk out and close the bathroom door. _Fishing should be fun. I haven't really ever done that. I hope I catch something! _She felt a lot better after sleeping a little last night. Hermione was still lingering in the back of her mind but she wasn't freaking out about it. She hoped she could talk to Luna about it more when fishing today. Her dad and she seemed to be very open minded and was helping her think things through. Ginny heard Luna open the bathroom door so she made her way out there.

"I wouldn't shower if I were you," Luna said when she saw Ginny, knowing she wanted to. "You might get dirty fishing, you never know. Shower after." Ginny nodded. _I'll just do it when I get back then. _"I'll wait for you downstairs. I hope cereal for breakfast is good enough for you." Ginny nodded again and picked up the toothbrush Luna had given her last night as Luna went downstairs.

After she had finished, Ginny joined Luna at the dining table and Luna got up to make her a bowl of cereal. Thanking her, Ginny sat and began to eat. "So, do you usually catch something?"

"Yea, most of the time. Sometimes I don't get any though. But its okay, if that's the case, we still have some fish we froze from yesterday." Luna finished up her bowl and got up to wash it. "I think you'll like it." She turned on the kitchen sink to rinse her bowl. "It's really calming and you have the chance to think." Ginny nodded, she needed that. Not wanting Luna to wait up for her, she shoveled down the rest of her food and followed Luna's suit.

"Hey," Luna threw over her shoulder as she walked away, "Wait for me outside, k? I'm gonna go grab the gear."

"Sure," Ginny said as she rinsed her dishes. She toweled he bowl dry and went out the front door. She walked down the steps and waited for Luna there. While she was waiting, Ginny glanced around at Luna's front yard. There were weird plants all over the place. A vine crept up one side of the house that had orange fruits hanging. She wasn't sure if those were edible or not but it looked a lot like oranges. A pair of eyes stared out at her from under a bush at the corner of the house. Ginny smiled. It must be a gnome. Luna's family seemed to think that gnome bites were good for you. Before she knew it, Ginny chuckled out loud. _Her family is really one of a kind. They write the strangest Quibblers and believe the weirdest things. It's refreshing though. _

"I see it seems your mood has lifted," a voice came from next to her. With a start, Ginny looked over and saw Luna smiling at her.

Ginny laughed, "I guess it has." They started off down a little dirt path that went from the house.

"Does this mean you've figured out the whole situation with Hermione?" Luna continued. "I think it's about time you realized it."

Ginny gave Luna a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen her watch you over the years. She's always been conscious of where you are and what you're doing. Even when you don't realize it, I feel like she goes out of her way to look out for you." Luna pushed aside a branch that blocked her path. "The whole time you thought you were in love with Harry you could tell too. She'd always help you, but when you weren't looking, she'd have this sad smile on her face whenever you were chatting with Harry."

"Wow…" Ginny started slowly, "I didn't realize." _I guess it's easier to see when you're the third person. But she must really be serious if all this is true. Wait… Did Luna just say when I THOUGHT I was in love with Harry? But I AM in love with him! _"Luna," she started. "Why'd you say 'thought' when you were talking about Harry and me? I'm still in love with him."

Luna nodded, "Because I think it's true of course." They came out on a clearing with a creek running the middle. It was larger than a normal creek but was definitely smaller than a river. "Here it is!" She exclaimed as the set down the tackle box and fishing poles that she had been carrying. "I noticed how you stopped looking at Harry with that love-struck face of yours and I see it occasionally on you face when you watch Hermione." She busied herself opening the tackle box and taking out the bait. "Of course, you don't get a chance to watch her without her knowing because she's always so aware of you." _That's true, _Ginny thought, _now that I look back on it, I watch her all the time too. But usually we make eye contact so we start talking. But love-struck? Me? Really? _

Luna suddenly giggled and Ginny looked at her confused. "The best expression you have it when you watch her study. You get almost entranced as you watch her write essays or read books. It's so fun to see!" Ginny turned beat red. She remembers watching Hermione studying when they were still in school. There was just something about her that kept Ginny's eyes practically glued to her. _Maybe Luna's right… I hadn't realized that I did this stuff until she mentioned it. _Luna finished setting up her line and cast it out. She didn't bother teaching Ginny yet because she looked deep in thought. _Does this mean that I really am attracted to Hermione in that way? I mean… Luna was right about Hermione so she might be right about me too. There must be a way for me to find out for sure though…_

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "I think I got one! This could be our lucky day!" She pulled on the fishing pole and the tip bent over. Ginny shook out of her trance and watched as Luna attempted to reel in the fish at the end. It looked like the fish was putting up quite the fight. Luna would pull the rod back and move it forward again while reeling in the extra line that that motion gave her. She repeated that motion and the fish was pulled in closer and closer. Finally, Ginny could see the fish splash on the surface of the water.

"There it is!" She said, excited. "Do you see it Luna?"

"Yes I do," Luna replied smiling at Ginny's excitement. "Grab the net for me and scoop that fish out, will you?" Quickly, Ginny ran over to pick up the net. She leaned out over the water and scooped the big trout into her net.

"I got it!" Ginny pulled the fish out of the water. Luna put the fishing rod down and clapped.

"Good job, Ginny." She said, even though Luna was the one that actually caught it. "Here," She bent over and took the hook out of the fish's mouth. "We'll put you," she said to the fish, "in here." Luna put the fish in the empty bucket. She looked over at Ginny, "So what do you think of fishing?"

A huge smile broke out on Ginny's face. "It looks like so much fun! You should teach me." Luna nodded at motioned for her to pick up the spare fishing pole.

"Let's start with how to put the bait on," Luna began. The two of them then spent a good amount of time out there.

Before Ginny knew it, a week and a half had pasted. They set a routine of fishing, eating lunch, reading, making dinner, and chatting. She had send a letter back home explaining quickly that she was at a friends and would be back soon. In this past week, Ginny had thought a lot about her feelings for Hermione. With Luna and her dad's help, she had realized that Luna was probably right and she likes Hermione the way Hermione likes her. Randomly throughout the day, Ginny would think of Hermione and wonder what she was doing. She began to remember the times when Hermione and she would just stay up all night talking and how much Ginny enjoyed those moments. She also remembered the secret smiles they shared and would feel herself getting red whenever she thought about it. Now that she's thought it out, Ginny was planning on going back home soon. There was no point in denying and she wanted to explain to Hermione. Being with her would also help Ginny confirm her feelings. If they aren't confirmed, Ginny can at least still tell Hermione that she wants to continue to be friends with her.

That day was when an owl arrived for Ginny. Luna was out in the yard while Ginny was finishing up her breakfast. The owl landed on the windowsill and hooted softly, staring at Ginny with its large, intelligent eyes. Quickly, Ginny got up and let it in. Gracefully, it swooped in and landed on the dining table. It held out its leg with the letter. Ginny untied the letter and turned it over to see who it was from. She recognized the small, neat handwriting of a certain bushy haired girl. She felt her heartbeat pick up. This past week she had been thinking about Hermione a lot and Ginny felt like she might like her. She couldn't believe that Hermione had actually sent a letter to her. Curious, she ripped it open and began to read.

Dear Ginny,

I'm really sorry for what you heard the other day. I had no intention of you finding out. You must've been really disgusted because you left just like that. Even though I don't know where you are, I hope you're enjoying yourself. I feel bad keeping you away from your family and don't want to force you to be around me. Because of that, I am leaving the Burrow in three days. There are some last minute things that I have to prepare for before I leave.

Once again, I'm truly, TRULY sorry. There was no intention of acting on my feelings. I wasn't even going to tell you. My plan was just to watch as your best friend and be by your side no matter what happens. I understand why you don't wish to talk to me so I'm just going to make it easier for you and not contact you again unless you want me to. I've also talked to Ron and he's not upset at you. He's mad at me so you don't have to worry about him taking it out on you or anything like that. Harry is worried about you so you should come home.

I leave in three days so come home after I'm gone because I know you don't want to see me.

I'm really sorry,

Hermione

Ginny sat back on a chair and stared at the note in disbelief. _Hermione thinks I don't want to talk to her! And she's leaving in three days. I've got to go back and tell her she's mistaken… that I was just confused at the time… that I still want to be friends with her at the least. _Ginny studied the slight smudges in Hermione's letter. It looked like a few tears had been shed writing this letter. _This must be so hard for her. I remember when I thought I was in love with Harry and couldn't bear it when he told me at Dumbledore's funeral that we couldn't be together. Actually… this is probably worse than that time cause she never had me. But she can have me now! I'm almost sure that I love her in that way. I need to go back._

That decided, Ginny hurried out to Luna to tell her about the letter and what she had decided to do.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! It seems like Hermione is in for the surprise of her life! ;)**

**There's a pride festival today that I'm going to! I'm so excited **


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you mentioned, there are some grammer mistakes and I kind of expected that. I'm in the process of finding myself a Beta reader so hopefully that issue will be fixed soon! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Also, my thought with the reason Ginny seemed to have mundane actions or thoughts is that I feel like that happens to me too. If I'm pondering something, I find myself constantly thinking about it. I was trying to get that feeling across.**

**Since I seemed to be on a streak of 2 chapters in Hermione's POV and 2 in Ginny's, I think I'll keep doing that. So this is Hermione's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's.**

* * *

After Ginny had rushed out of the room, Hermione sank down on her knees and stared blankly at the door. _She's disgusted… we'll never be friends again. _A silent tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She had never meant for this to come out. Ginny was never supposed to find out.

Ron had rushed out after Ginny and she could hear Harry calling Ginny's name. There was silence in the house for a couple minutes before Hermione heard Ron and Harry coming back in the house. "This is all her fault!" She heard Ron angrily telling Harry. "It's so disgusting. I'm not surprised Ginny ran out like she did. I would too! This is unbelievable." She heard a set of footsteps coming up the stairs. "I'm going to go kick her out right now and tell her to never come back!" Hermione barely registered the whole conversation. _She's gone… she's really gone. I'll never get her back this time. Never see her smiling face, never see her laughing, never see her bed hair when we wake up in the morning. _

It got quiet downstairs for a bit before finally, a new set of footsteps came up the stairs. Whoever was coming up wasn't stomping like Ron had been so it must have been Harry. True enough, Harry appeared at the door a few seconds later. Hermione turned her head to ignore him. She wanted to be left alone in her misery. Harry, however, had other plans. He gently closed the door and walked to where Hermione was. He knelt and put his arms around her. This made it too much for her to bear and she broke down sobbing. _He's not repulsed. At least that makes one person. _Knowing this actually raised her mood a bit because she thought that everyone would be against her. Harry patted her back comforting her.

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry softly said. "Let it out. You'll feel better once you do." He held Hermione as she cried until no more tears came out. "Do you want to get up and sit on the bed?" He asked. "There's no way you're comfortable right now. Hermione nodded silently and let Harry help her to the bed.

"Here's the deal," Harry began, "this is what I think you should do. But you don't have to follow my advice, okay?" Hermione nodded and sniffed. Harry sat down next to her. "I want you to give Ginny some time. She may just be really shocked and didn't know what to do. If she's okay with it after she's thought about it, she will come back. I'd say give her a couple weeks. If she doesn't come back, then we'll assume she's not okay with your feelings. When it gets to that point, you should probably send her a letter explaining yourself and saying that you won't contact her unless she wants you to. This way you're letting her know that you will still be there even if she doesn't want you to be." He rubbed Hermione's back. "But I think she'll come around. You guys are really close. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, I'm sure she wouldn't want to lose your friendship."

They heard Ron's mom yelling up the stairs for them to come down and have their hot chocolate. Harry stood and walked to the door. "Come down when you're ready, Hermione. Don't push yourself. I'll talk to Ron and maybe he'll calm down a bit." He opened the door. "Oh," he said, just as he was about to leave, "if Ginny ever returns your feelings. I just want to know that I support both of you. I put Ginny through enough pain with Voldemort. I was never around even if she needed me so she deserves better. I think you'll treat her well." He disappeared down the stairs. "I just wanted you to know that." He said as he was descending.

Hermione stared at the spot Harry was just standing at. She couldn't believe her ears. _Not only is Harry ok with how I feel, he says he'll let me have Ginny if she feels the same way too! I'm so lucky to have such a good friend. I do hope Ron turns around though… he's still one of my best friends._ Hermione sat there for another good ten minutes, thinking of what Harry had said about Ginny. She desperately hoped that Harry was right and Ginny would at least come back and want to continue to be friends. Even if wouldn't be the same as before, she would still at least be there. _I guess I'll just give her time like Harry told me to._ With that decided, Hermione headed down the stairs to have her cup of hot chocolate.

The next week passed with a slowness that Hermione almost couldn't bear. She only ever thought of Ginny the few days after she had left. Every time Hermione heard someone come through the front door, she'd rush down or strain her ears to hear the voices talking, hoping that it was her beloved. It never was. Soon, she gave up and figured that Ginny wasn't coming back. The rest of the time, she studied all the books she had gotten till she had them all memorized. That was her way to deal with it. She threw herself wholeheartedly into her books to try to get her parents memories back. Harry was supportive and would always keep an eye on Ron whenever they were in the same room.

Ron had resorted to ignoring Hermione completely since Harry wouldn't allow him to speak bad of Hermione. He was constantly throwing dirty glances at Hermione, making her cringe inside whenever it happened. Despite having no romantic feelings for Ron, he was still her best friend. It hurt her deep down that he couldn't accept her for who she was. She hoped that with more time, he'd change but for now, she dealt with it. It was hard enough with a rejection from Ginny. Hermione spent almost every night crying herself to sleep.

After the first week, Hermione decided that she should take Harry's advice and write Ginny that letter. She already had the chance to come back this whole week but has chosen not to so Hermione was sure that this friendship was over. Harry's idea was a good way to let Ginny know that she'd be there for her whenever she wanted her. Hermione dragged for a couple days, delaying. She didn't want to write that letter. However, it was inevitable so after a couple days of contemplation, she sat down and wrote her final words to Ginny. After dispatching an owl, Hermione then began packing. She was going to her parents to try some of the things her book had taught her. There seemed to be a possibility of getting some of their memories back of her and she would take all she could get.

The inevitable date drew nearer and nearer until the night before she was leaving found Hermione sitting on the couch by the fire. Everything else was packed and she was leaving early the next morning. This was her last book and she had run into something very interesting. The author of the book seemed to believe that you could turn back a memory charm. It wasn't up to the caster if it would work… it was up to the people they were trying to help. According to the book, if Hermione had been significant in her parent's lives, the probability of them getting their memory back of her was greater. Hermione was entranced by this idea. _I was their child, _she mulled, _I hope that's significant enough. Doesn't hurt to try, I suppose. _She flipped back through the pages and began to reread again. Absorbed into her book, she was not aware of a certain long haired redhead come up quietly in front of her. The redhead shifted and her shadow fell over Hermione's book, darkening the pages. Hermione looked up and stared into the beautiful eyes she thought she'd never see again.

"Hermione…" Ginny began.

_Ginny… _Hermione was speechless. _It's really Ginny._

* * *

**She came back! Hermione must be happy :P**

**Random unrelated note: My 18 yr old car decided to break down on me… so I had the awkward pleasure of asking my manager to drive me home…. Time to get a new car I guess O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omgosh! Ginny came back! What's going to happen now O.o Read and find out :P**

**I had a pleasant night last night with the girl I liked.. of course she doesn't know I like her. I hope it'll turn into something more soon .  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's  
**

* * *

Hermione's mind seemed to go into overdrive while her body stayed frozen. _It's Ginny… she's really in front of me… Wait… why is she here? Maybe she thought I'd be gone already. Oh no, I should leave now or she'll hate me._

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up a little too quickly. She forgot about the book she had been reading and it fell to the floor. _I should leave now, all my stuff is packed anyways. _She looked over at Ginny perfect face. Ginny had a look of confusion clearly written on her face. _I knew it… She didn't think I'd be here, that's why she's confused. _

"I'm," Hermione started, "I'm really sorry Ginny!" She turned around to go upstairs. "I'll leave now, I know you don't want to see me. You must've read my letter wrong, I'm leaving tomorrow… Not today." She started to walk away only to feel Ginny's soft hands gently touch her shoulder making her freeze. _What's going on…?_

"Hermione…" Ginny began again. "I need to talk to you."

Hermione refused to look over at Ginny. She didn't want to fall victim under the hateful gaze she was sure she'd see in Ginny's eyes. She knew that Ginny was disgusted, there was no need for her to pain herself and confirm it once more before she left. Ginny had already left a gaping hole in her heart and Hermione was not eager to make that hole even larger.

"Ginny, I know you're disgusted," Hermione began, "That's why I'm leaving." She shrugged off Ginny's hand that was still on her shoulder. Immediately, she missed the contact and cursed herself for it. _She just came back and you're already thinking of how much you want her. Look at yourself…. So pathetic. She doesn't want you and you're still yearning for her touch._ "Sorry I brought you so much pain," Hermione whispered and continued to walk away.

Before she got far, she heard Ginny say firmly. "Hermione." She stopped. "Look at me," Ginny commanded. Hermione shook her head. Ginny's tone of voice changed. "Please…" Ginny said. "Please look at me." Hermione could hear pain in her voice and cringed. _I caused that pain. If only she didn't find out._ However, she couldn't deny her love when she begged like that so Hermione slowly turned. She stared at Ginny's feet.

"Hermione," Ginny said again. "Will you please look at me?" Reluctantly, Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Ginny. Her eyes traveled up Ginny's body, trying to memorize how she looked. She figured she'd never see her again anyways. Finally, they made eye contact.

Instead of the anger and disgust and pain that Hermione expected to see, Ginny's eyes showed gentleness, fear, and something else Hermione didn't know how to interpret.

Ginny walked up to Hermione again. "Will you listen to me now?" She asked. Hermione silently nodded. "Come," Ginny motioned to the couch again. "I want us to be comfortable as you hear me out." _What could she possibly want to talk about? _The confused Hermione followed Ginny and sank into the couch. She heard a slight chuckle coming from Ginny and looked over at her. Ginny had bent over to pick up Hermione's forgotten book and was looking at it with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger completely forgets about a book." With a smile, she handed it to Hermione. "Here, I think you might want this."

"Uh… Yea, thanks," Hermione replied as she timidly took the book from Ginny, being careful not to accidentally brush her hand over Ginny's. "So, um," Hermione began uncomfortably. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ginny was silent for a while as she studied her own hands. "I think you know what, Hermione." She responded quietly.

Hermione gave a slight nod, "I don't want to hear it. You love Harry and I don't want to get in the way. You are disgusted and repulsed by my feelings. I know all this; I don't want to hear you say it." She cradled the book and hugged it to her chest. "It… it hurts to just think about it."

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it Hermione." She said, causing Hermione to look up at Ginny. "That's not why I came back. I knew you'd be here tonight, that's why I came."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "You're too kind, Ginny. Harry said you'd come back. He said that you valued our friendship and wouldn't let it go. You don't have to pretend for me Ginny. I know you can't stand the sight of me… you're just too kind to say so and that's why you came back." She looked down again. "That's what I love about you," Hermione continued, her voice dropping even further. Ginny had to lean in a little closer to Hermione in order to hear her words.

A harsh laugh escaped Ginny's lips. "I can't believe you Hermione." Hermione looked up at her, confused. "You're such a brilliant witch. I can't believe you're so dense sometimes!" Ginny scooted closer. "Here's what I'm trying to tell you. Since you don't understand, I'm going to put it bluntly. First… I don't hate you. Second, I'm not disgusted. And third, I've been doing some thinking and I think I've come to a conclusion."

_Wait... she doesn't hate me? She's not repulsed?_ Hermione tuned out the rest of Ginny's words as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just said.

"Are you even listening Hermione?" Ginny asked, sounding almost impatient. Hermione didn't seemed to have heard and was looking down at her own hands, seemingly deep in thought. Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and decided to do the one thing she knew would get Hermione's attention. Two of Ginny's fingers found their way under Hermione's chin and gently lifted them up so that Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. Then very slowly, Ginny leaned in closer and closer to Hermione, her eyes instinctively going down to Hermione's full lips.

Hermione was in shock. _I think she's going to kiss me…_Before she could think any further, Ginny's soft, smooth lips lightly touched her own. Hermione's mind went blank and only sensations and feelings remained. The feather light contact of Ginny's lips made Hermione tremble on the inside. It was a dream come true. No… it was better than any dream she'd ever had. The feeling of Ginny's lips on hers was something she could never fully imagine.

Ginny's other hand crept around to the back of Hermione's head and tangled in her bushy hair. She pulled Hermione closer and deepened the kiss. Hermione felt Ginny's mouth moving against hers and instinctively Hermione began to kiss back. Her eyes fluttered shut as she concentrated on the sensations of her mouth. She felt herself moan just a little. Hermione sensed Ginny's mouth curl up slightly in a smile as she backed away from Hermione. Hermione's heart raced wildly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you listening now?" Ginny asked quietly. She had a slight blush on her cheek as Hermione subconsciously touched her own lips, as if wondering if what happened was real or not. Hermione mutely nodded. _I just kissed Ginny Weasley… the girl of my dreams… _Her mind seemed to move in slow motion while her heart worked double time. Ginny reached out and gingerly took Hermione's hand in hers. "I don't hate you Hermione." She said softly as she traced little circles on Hermione's hands with her thumbs. A tingling sensation spread through Hermione at Ginny's touch.

"In fact," Ginny continued. "I think I might love you. I wanted to come back and see if I really do or if I was just convincing myself when I was at Luna's." Hermione gave an almost indecipherable nod. "That kiss…" Ginny continued. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Even when I kissed Harry it didn't feel this way. I felt so invigorated. It felt so perfect. I felt like we were meant to be." Ginny's blush darkened. "I think I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione looked deep into Ginny's eyes and Ginny looked away, embarrassed.

Without a word, Hermione stood. Ginny looked up at her as if expecting her to say something. "I…" Hermione began. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. "I gotta go." Hermione said as she turned around and ran up the stairs. _Omgosh… it really just happened... I have to get away before I do something I regret and scare her off. _The feeling of Ginny's lips haunted Hermione. She imagined those perfect lips all over her body, worshiping it. She then imagined her own lips all over Ginny's smooth, beautiful body as well.

_No, _she scolded herself. _Ginny's just confused. She's not sure if she loves me like that. If she knew all the things I wanted to do to her, she wouldn't be saying these things. She's still young and doesn't realize what's really going on. I'll give her time to think._ Hermione ran into Ginny's room and picked up her things. _I need time to think for myself too. _She debated going outside to apparate but decided that she didn't want to see Ginny in case she lost control of herself so with a loud crack… Hermione disapparated.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! What do you guys think? Hermione seems so dense -_- She refuses to see the truth but I feel like we do that sometimes too. Hopefully she'll pull around and realize that Ginny wasn't kidding. Anyways… it'll be Ginny's POV next time :P Hope I'm keeping up to your standards.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I appreciate them :)  
**

**ChronoCrescentFlames- You still get to see how Ginny finds Hermione :P **

**Sorry this one came late. I've been real busy with work. But here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's**

* * *

Ginny sat frozen as Hermione ran away from her. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had just confessed her love to Hermione and she was going away from her. _Does she think I'm just joking? _Her hand drifted to her mouth. _There's no way I'm faking these feelings though, my heart is beating so fast and that was the most amazing kiss I've had._

She heard a loud crack come from upstairs and her head jolted up to look at the ceiling. _No... Way…_Ginny jumped up and ran up the stairs. That just sounded like someone apparated. She burst into her room and frantically looked around. All of Hermione's things were gone and there was no sign of the girl either. _She just left! Why?_ Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. Just as she thought they were getting somewhere, they seemed to have moved backwards. She didn't know how to find Hermione again now.

She had packed quickly after she had gotten her letter from Hermione a couple days ago, eager to come back and see if her feelings were true or not. The plans were perfect… or so she had thought. It took her all her guts to lean in and kiss Hermione the way she did. She had been so afraid of not being able to do it, or be repulsed by it but it had been the opposite. _I probably enjoyed it way too much. _Ginny had a half smile as she sat on her bed, reliving that moment with Hermione. _I'll talk to Harry and Ron tomorrow. _Ginny decided. _They might have a way to find her; they're her best friends after all. _She slowly got undressed and crawled under the covers. She couldn't believe what had happened and she just felt exhausted from everything. _I'll definitely…_ Ginny's eyelids got heavy…_find her…_ With that, Ginny fell asleep.

Ginny woke to sunlight streaming through her blinds and loud noises downstairs. Annoyed she threw back her covers to tell whoever it was the shut up. She had enough excitement yesterday and just wanted to laze around in bed for a little longer. As she opened the door, she realized it was her brother Ron speaking.

"Geez!" Ron said in a loud, almost triumphant voice. "She FINALLY got the hint and left. Now Ginny can come back home and not have to deal with that freak trying to hit on her." There was some shuffling and then Ginny heard Harry.

"Ron," he chided. "Is that the way to talk about your best friend?" Ginny began down the stairs, her temper getting the best of her. _I can't believe Ron's talking about Hermione like that! Unacceptable. Even if I didn't return her feelings, she's still his best friend._

"No best friend of mine would hit on my sister." Ron said indignantly.

Ginny stormed the rest of the way down. "Oh yea, Ron?" She waved a careless hand at Harry. "In case you haven't noticed… your other best friend Harry hit on me." Ron and Harry both turned to look at Ginny shocked that she was back already. After processing what she had just said, Ron looked away sheepishly because she was right. Harry had hit on her and they had even dated for a while. There was nothing he could say to that.

"Oh," Ginny continued, peeved. "She never made a move, it was me!" She brushed past them, slightly bumping into her brother's shoulder but she didn't care. The smell of bacon and eggs were coming from the kitchen and she didn't want to deal with her idiotic brother anymore.

"W.. wha… uhh.." Ron spluttered as they both wordlessly followed Ginny. When they got to the kitchen, Ginny had already started eating with was resolutely ignoring Ron. Harry and Ron both filled their plates and sat across from Ginny.

"You figured it out then?" Harry asked Ginny with a small smile on his face. Ginny stopped eating and stared at her fork for a minute then shook her head.

"It's complicated right now." She started as she forked up a piece of egg. "And I think I need your help."

"Hang on," Ron said with his mouth full. "Can I get caught up here? Does Harry know something I don't?"

Ginny gave an annoyed sigh, "No, Ron, he doesn't." _How can someone be so dense? _

"Oh…" He shoved another mouthful of eggs in his mouth as he thought. "Why'd you say you were the one that made a move? You haven't seen her since that day, have you?"

_Guess I'm just gonna tell them. I want their help to find Hermione anyways…_ "I made the first move. I came back last night when Hermione was still here."

Harry realized something must have happened then. "What happened?" He asked. Since Hermione had left, he had assumed that Ginny told her that she wasn't interested. However, Ginny just said that she made the first move.

"Well," Ginny started as she put down her fork. "I came back last night on purpose cause I knew she would still be here. I'd done some thinking over at Luna's and I thought that I might be interested in her in the same way." There was a choking sound coming from Ron but Ginny ignored it. "I wanted to come back and confirm it. Hermione kept thinking that I had the date wrong and thought she'd be gone already and wouldn't let me explain so I did something to get her attention."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Well..?" He inquired when Ginny fell silent.

She felt heat rise up to her face. _This is getting more embarrassing than I thought… I'm basically talking to my ex and older brother about my love interest… _"I.. Well, I…" _Ugh! I'll just say it! _"I kissed her!" Ginny blurted out in a rush, her blush now a dark shade of red.

There was silence for a while and Ginny fiddled with her fingers, uncomfortable. She kept her eyes on her hands until she couldn't take it anymore. "Well say something!" She demanded and locked eyes with Harry. She was surprised to see him smiling in a gentle way. Ginny glanced over at Ron and saw his mouth hanging open, some chewed egg still there. She grimaced and looked away from him.

"Let me guess," Harry started. "Hermione couldn't believe what happened… thinks you're joking with her, trying to make her feel better… and then decided to leave?" Ginny nodded miserably.

"Just when I thought we were taking steps forward, I feel like we've slid back and started where we were two weeks ago. I was actually wondering if you two knew where she went and if you guys could possibly help me find her." She trailed off. "I need to talk to her and let her know I wasn't just being nice or joking around with her, I really like her that way and last night's kiss confirmed it."

"She just sent a letter actually." Ron said, finally speaking up. "We just read it. It doesn't tell us where she is though… She just said that she's going to find her parents and see if she can get their memories back. Something about Paris… She didn't really say where in Paris though. It has to be in the muggle part of it though cause her parents are muggles." He shook his head. "I'm not sure how you're going to find one person in such a big city though… No idea, sis."

Ginny stared in shock at Ron. _Is he trying to help me too? I thought he said it was wrong and disgusting? _"Um, are you actually trying to help me, Ron?" She asked tentatively. "I thought you said…." She trailed off.

"Well," Ron said gruffly, "I thought it was disgusting and wrong... but if you return her feelings, I can't really stop you ya know? I mean… You're my sister and I still want what makes you happy in the end." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, embarrassed.

"Oh Ron!" Ginny jumped up and went over to him. _I never thought he'd come around like this but I'm so grateful. _She pulled Ron in for a tight hug causing him to turn red.

"Oooiii, don't do that," Ron said as he tried to pull out of her grasp as he turned an even deeper shade of red. With a huge smile, Ginny let go of Ron.

"That's all great but we're still not getting closer to finding Hermione you guys," Harry broke in, bringing silence to the room and they all began to brood. After a long while, he spoke up again. "Well, it doesn't seem like we're getting any ideas… sometimes thinking about something else will work."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "If any of us think of something then we'll talk." She got up to clear her plate.

"Harry and I were thinking of having a quidditch team get-together. What do you think, Ginny?" Ron started. "We can make it in like two weeks and hopefully you'll have found Hermione by then so you can bring her along."

_That'd be nice… we should invite Luna too, she's been a big help to me and she's always supported Gryffindor in quidditch anyways. _"Sure, what about Luna?"

"Yea, she should come." Harry voiced. "She's always supporting us even though it is in some odd ways. Besides, she helped you out these past two weeks." Ron and Ginny both nodded enthusiastically. The three of them were all smiles as they began to discuss plans for that day.

It wasn't till later that night when all three of them had cups of hot chocolate in their hands did Harry suddenly speak up.

"Hang on." He said, putting his drink on the coffee table and sitting up straight on the couch. "I might know how to find Hermione!" Ginny immediately tuned in.

"How?" She asked, excited.

"Alright," Harry began as he turned to Ron. "Remember when you left us in the woods because we got in a fight about the Horcuxes? You got mad at me and left?" Ron nodded, still oblivious. "Well, you found us again didn't you? Even though you had no idea where we had gone?"

Ron's face lit up. "Oh yea! The deluminator that Dumbledore gave me! That's how I found you guys the first time. I bet Ginny can use that to find Hermione this time too! Lemmie go grab it." With that, Ron jumped up and ran up the stairs two at a time.

Harry nodded in Ron's direction. "Aren't you glad he turned himself around?" He asked Ginny.

She nodded. "Yea, he's a good brother, even though he may be difficult at times." They heard Ron running back down the stairs.

"Here," Ron said, slightly panting. "Try it." He gave the deluminator to Ginny. She took the tiny thing in her hand and examined it. _Please let this work…_ She clicked it and a ball of blue light floated up.

Her name was whispered from the ball and immediately Ginny knew it was Hermione's voice. Her face lit up. The ball floated towards her and into her chest. She shivered at the contact of the light. Once it disappeared, Ginny smiled. She knew where to go.

"It works!" She exclaimed. The two boys smiled.

"Go get packed then," Harry said. Ginny nodded and turned to run up the stairs. "Oh, and Ginny," he continued. She stopped and looked back. "She's probably in the muggle part of Paris so don't go apparating right to where she is. Go to the wizarding part of it and walk to find her from there."

She nodded in agreement before skipping up the stairs two at a time. Quickly, she tossed random things into a luggage, just eager to set out. She had also never been to Paris so it should be an interesting experience. _Hermione will understand me after I see her, I'm sure of it. She's a brilliant person. _After she finished, she dragged it downstairs to say bye to Ron and Harry.

After quick goodbyes because Ginny was eager to go, she walked a distance from the house before apparating. She was going to an inn in Paris that one of her many relatives used to go. The outside of the inn looked a little worn down but the inside seemed warm and inviting. She got a single room and went to prepare for bed. It was late and she wanted to get a good night's sleep before looking for Hermione tomorrow. She had learned now never to expect things to go your way so she wanted to have the energy for anything. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about how she would see Hermione the next day.

* * *

**Looks like she can find Hermione after all! We'll see how she gets about doing that next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I've been busier than I thought I would be this week but I managed to get this written! I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's**

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, disoriented. _Where am I?_ Groggily, she sat up and looked around. Her bag was placed neatly on the chair the light jacket she had worn last night was draped neatly over the back of the chair. _Oh, yea. I'm at an inn in Paris! _She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. _Today's the day Hermione will finally know that I do love her the way she loves me._ As she pulled on a simple t-shirt she realized that in order to find Hermione, she'd be going to the muggle part of Paris. _I wonder if I'll see all those weird things my dad keeps talking about like the telephone or TV and things like that. _She gathered her belongings, which weren't a lot and went down to tell the inn keeper that she was leaving.

The inn keeper gave her quick directions as to how to get to the muggle part and asked her where she was headed. "I'm… not sure," Ginny said, feeling helpless. She knew that the inn keeper was trying to help her get around because it was her first time but she really had no idea where she was headed. _I need to take out the deluminator._

"Well, the taxi should be able to take you anywhere you need to go," the inn keeper said with a smile. "Once you get out there, just let the taxi person know where you're going."

Ginny nodded thanks and hurried to the bathroom before leaving. Once she was in the stalls, she took out Ron's deluminator and clicked it. The blue ball of light floated from the device once again and went into her chest. She shivered at the ball's cold touch. _I know where to go. _Excited, she hurried out of the bathroom in the direction that the inn keeper had told her.

Once she exited, it was similar to London. None of the muggles seemed to notice the pub that she had come out of and would walk straight past it. The streets were a little bigger than London and there were as many cars as there were people. It seemed that she was in the middle of a crowded town because everywhere she looked, there were little shops that lined the streets. She looked around, looking for this "taxi" thing that the inn keeper was talking about. _It has to be a car…._

Nearby, she saw a little roundabout driveway and looked up to the building the driveway belonged to. It said "The Marriot". Several people outside that building were getting into cars that lined the driveway. _Maybe those are the taxis. _Ginny walked towards it. Ginny walked up to a guy who was standing behind a podium and dressed in a suit and a funky hat. _It looks like he works here because no one else is dressed like this. _

"Excuse me, sir," Ginny began. The guy looked at her. "Is this where you get taxis?"

The guy gave her a weird look. "Uhh… yea…" He jerked his head to his right, "They're over there."

"Thanks," Ginny said, feeling odd. _He prolly thinks I'm crazy cause I don't know this…. Ow well. _She walked over to the valet guy's right and saw cars lined up along the curb. _This must be it. _Walking over, she opened the passenger side of a red car and got in.

"Hey," she started. "There's this place I need to get to."

"Uhh….." The man at the driver's seat began. "Pardon?"

"They said I could get a taxi here," Ginny started to explain.

"I'm not a taxi driver, bud. I'm here for my wife…" The guy gave Ginny a "are you crazy" look.

"Oh! Umm..." Ginny blushed. "I'm so sorry! The guy back there told me taxis were over here though…" She trailed off. _Oh god… this is embarrassing..._

"The taxis are the ones in red…" The guy nodded to the car in front of him. "Like that one right there." He turned and gave Ginny a kind smile. "You're first time around here?" Ginny nodded mutely as her eyes stayed glued to her hands that were in her lap. "Okay, well, just so you know, don't get in the front seat when you go to the taxi, get in the back, alright?"

"Uh, yea, thanks," Ginny mumbled as she quickly got out of the car. She gently closed the door and gave the man an apologetic smile before going to the taxi he had pointed out. She opened the back door and slid in.

"Where to?" The woman at the driver's seat asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny confessed. "I could tell you where to turn once you start driving though."

There was a slight pause from the taxi driver. This didn't usually happen. "Okay, just let me know then." She pulled out and merged with traffic. Ginny felt the ball of light pulling her to Hermione so told the taxi driver directions from there. It seemed like Hermione was actually quite far from where Ginny was currently at. Once they got on the highway and the ball was telling her that Hermione was straight ahead of her, she began to look around inside the car.

Her eyes fell on an odd thing at the front that consisted of two rows of numbers. Both those rows were increasing as time went on. She looked at the weird contraption, wondering what it was. One seemed to be just keeping track of time but she wasn't sure what the other one was. Entranced, she studied the thing until the ball began to grow warm in her chest. _I'm getting close!_

"Hey, exit here," Ginny said, almost breathless. She was going to find Hermione soon. The taxi driver silently exited and they drove into a mall. "Yea, this is it."

"Why didn't you tell me you were just going to this place?" The taxi driver asked, curious. Everyone knew where this mall was.

"Well..." Ginny began. "I didn't really know where I was going to be honest.

"O… kay. Well, your total is going to be 63 euro's."

It clicked in Ginny's head. _That's what the weird thing was counting! It was counting time and below that was the amount of money she owed. _With a triumphant smile because she had just figured something out, Ginny took out money from her purse. She stared down at the weird bills. This was nothing like she was used to. The inn keeper had given her muggle money in exchange for her wizard ones but hadn't really explained how they worked. She shuffled the bills in her hand examining them.

"Do you need help?" The taxi driver asked, giving her a strange look.

"Uh, yea." Ginny said, blushing. The taxi driver reached over and counted out 63 euros.

"There you go." She pocketed the money. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yea, I'm visiting and looking for a friend."

She smiled. "Well, I hope you find her then. See ya." Ginny nodded in acknowledgement and got out. She waved as the taxi drove away. _Well, she was really nice. _Ginny turned to look at the mall complex. _I hope this deluminator leads me straight to her... This place looks massive. _Inwardly praying that she'd find Hermione at a reasonable time, Ginny walked towards the entrance. The glass door automatically swung open as she neared it, causing her to stop and stare at it. _Woah! How did it know I was getting close? They have no magic here I'm sure… Wonder how they do it. _She examined the door, trying to find out how it knew a person wanted to go through. Finding no answer, she walked tentatively through; afraid it would close on her. It didn't. As she passed it, she looked back to see the door closing. _Weeeiiiirrrrd. These muggles are quite smart._

Ginny looked around the mall. It was packed with muggles. Some had their kids; other's looked to be teenagers. Many of them were holding shopping bags and didn't look like they were ready to be finished yet. The shops all looked similar to the ones they had back home, except they sold all muggle stuff. There were a lot of clothing stores though so it wasn't weird for Ginny. The ball of light inside her tugged her in a direction that seemed to be going up so Ginny looked around for a way to get upstairs. She noticed that ahead of her, people where getting on what looked like metal stairs. However, they weren't walking up the stairs; the stairs were actually moving to bring the people up. _What in the world…._Ginny walked closer until she was right next to the escalator. _How is it moving on its own? _Someone brushed past Ginny and stepped on the escalator. Sure enough, the escalator began to bring the man to the next floor.

_Well, guess I'm gonna have to do it then. _Ginny stepped onto the escalator and gripped the side tightly, feeling disoriented. She wasn't used to having no control over something that was moving. Usually, she was on her broom and she had complete control over it. Before she knew it though, she was at the top. Stepping off, she began to follow the pull in her chest. She stopped in front of a big store and looked up at the name. H&M. _Never heard of it. _She saw a lot of teenage girls going in and out of that store and many of them came out with bags. _Must be a popular place. _Ginny, followed two girls into the store and knew at once that this store was the one Hermione was at. _Let me find her fast… please…_ She walked quickly around the store, searching for Hermione.

It wasn't long before she saw a flash of bushy, brown hair. At once, Ginny started after it. When she turned the corner, she stopped and took in what she saw. Hermione was browsing for jeans it looked like and was completely engrossed in it. _She always has a one track mind, _Ginny thought as she smiled at the expression Hermione was making. She had always loved to watch her when she was in deep concentration. _How do I approach her…? Last time didn't go so well and I don't want her disappearing on me again…_Ginny walked towards Hermione slowly. _Maybe I'll act as if nothing happened and we'll see what happens from there._ She felt her own heart beat faster.

Ginny stood next to Hermione and randomly picked out a pair of jeans and pretended to look at it. "You know," she started. "Did you really have to run around in a muggle place?" Ginny glanced sideways at Hermione, smiling at the shock that was showing clearly on her face. "There are all these weird things here; it took me forever to find you!" She pretended to be angry as she shoved the jeans back on the shelf. "Seriously, Hermione. You can't go running from your best friend like that, you know?"

Hermione's hand fell limp to her side and the pair of jeans she was holding made a slight thump as it hit the floor. She didn't seem to know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was going to say something but then decided against it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to run away." She looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Well, don't do it again," Ginny said with a wide grin. Hermione looked uncertain for a minute but returned the smile shyly. "So what are you doing here?" _At least she's not running away from me. I'll bring up that night later on when she's more comfortable. _

"Um," Hermione began, "just shopping for some stuff and killing time. My parents aren't going to be home till later tonight because they are both working." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"How about you show me around here? You can explain to me all these weird muggle contraptions they have going on around here. It's creeping me out how muggles figure out all this stuff without magic to be honest." Hermione giggled at that and Ginny smiled. _Had I ever realized how cute Hermione is when she does that? She prolly doesn't even know herself. _

"Sure," Hermione replied with a smile. "Let's get out of here then." She turned to leave the store. "Come, I want to introduce you to coffee. I think you'll love it." Ginny almost skipped after Hermione. _I can't believe it! Hermione isn't running away and I get to spend all afternoon with her! _Quietly, she followed Hermione out of the store, eager for what adventures they could encounter together.

* * *

**Well, here it is! What do you guys think? My thought is that with Hermione showing Ginny around, she'll ease up a little and be more accepting when Ginny tries to tell her again that she thinks she's in love with Hermione. I feel like some people are like that... they just need a lot of reassurance because they're so insecure.**

**I'll update the next chapter in a week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be Hermione's POV. I hope you guys like it!**

**Yes, this was rated M at the beginning. I'm still not sure if I'll have an explicit scene in here yet. I'm leaning towards having one, but even if that was the case it wouldn't happen till probably towards the end of the story so the rating still may change. **

* * *

Hermione led Ginny out of H&M with her mind reeling._ Why is she here? How did she find me? What is she planning on doing….?_ Mindlessly, she walked to the nearest coffee shop which happened to be Starbucks. _I'll go along with her now and see what she wants later I guess. _She pulled open the door and let Ginny walk in first. _Maybe she really does like me after all._ Hermione couldn't help that tiny flicker of hope rise up inside her.

"Oh my gosh… It smells really good but I can't exactly say what smell that is!" Ginny gushed as she looked around the shop. _I knew she would like this place._ Hermione smiled tenderly in Ginny's direction. Ginny was completely oblivious to this as she tried to take in everything around her.

Hermione chuckled out loud. "Come on, let's get in line." Luckily for them, the line wasn't too long. "I think you'll really like their caramel macchiato." Ginny looked at her, confused, causing Hermione to laugh out loud. "Just trust me."

"I do, Hermione." Ginny replied sincerely. Hermione shifted on her feet. She got the feeling that Ginny wasn't just talking about coffee. She ordered for both of them, getting a passion fruit tea for herself and they quickly found seats. At first, Hermione chose a seat in the middle of the store surrounded by people but Ginny interjected. In the end, the two of them sat at a table at the back of the store. It gave a more secluded feeling that Hermione wasn't sure if she was comfortable with.

Despite desperately trying not to, Hermione's mind kept wondering if this is what a date with Ginny would be like. _No, this isn't a date… she just came looking for me cause she's still my friend. I'm just introducing her to coffee... nothing else. _Hermione's eyes drifted up and down Ginny's figure as she carefully took her first sip of coffee, appreciating what she saw. Flicking her eyes back up to Ginny's face, she saw it light up and a huge grin appeared.

"This is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Man, they should have this stuff in the wizarding place."

"Shhh!" Hermione whispered, "We're in a muggle area, remember?"

"Oh... yea," Ginny replied. A blush crept up her face at her embarrassment. "That's kinda why I chose this place at the back of the store," she explained. "I wanted to ask you about what you were doing here."

Hermione could almost hear her heart sink. _She wasn't here about my confession after all. I should have known. It was too good to be true. _"What about it?" She asked with false cheeriness. _What did I expect anyways…? I should be happy that she wanted to still be friends. _

"Well," Ginny started. "Do you think you can do it? And how is it going to work?" Her fingers stroked the cup that she was holding.

Hermione caught herself staring at Ginny's fingers and forced them up to her face. "The theory in the book that I was reading says that if the memory is a prominent one and one that the person deemed really important, you cast this one spell on them and they will remember in about a week." She took a sip of her own drink. "If they don't remember, that means that memory wasn't important enough for them." She looked down at her hands that held the tea. Her face saddened. "I hope I'm important enough that they'll remember me…" She trailed off.

She felt a hand cover her own that was holding her cup of tea and looked up to see Ginny's sympathetic face. "It'll work out," Ginny said nodding. "I'm sure it will." She patted Hermione's hand and left it lingering there for a second longer before withdrawing it. Hermione's heartbeat sped up at the contact and she cursed herself for it.

_I better get out of this situation before I do something I'll regret. _Hermione abruptly stood, breaking contact from Ginny. "Well, I think it's about time to go back and get ready for tonight. They get off work in half an hour." _Is that disappointment on Ginny's face? No way, must be my imagination. _Ginny got up and followed Hermione out the crowded store. "I live at a hotel close by. My parents live around here too so I thought it'd be best to get one here. Where are you currently staying?"

Ginny sidestepped a person going the other way before answering. "Well, I was staying at an inn but it's a long taxi ride to get there."

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "so you've been in a taxi, huh? What did you think?"

"Ugh! It was so confusing!" Ginny exclaimed as she recalled the event. "I even got into some random person's car thinking that was the taxi… Sooooo embarrassing!" Hermione chuckled.

They walked to another Marriot hotel and Hermione walked in through the revolving doors. Ginny followed behind, awed. _Prolly cause the doors are turning on their own. _Hermione smiled to herself. Briskly, she walked up to the front counter and waited for the receptionist to notice them. Ginny was in her own little world looking around the hotel at the escalators and elevators and pay phones that the hotel had.

"Do you have another single room open?" Hermione asked.

"Wait," Ginny said, snapping her head back to Hermione's. "Why don't we just share a room? It's cheaper that way isn't it?"

_Yea… but there's only one bed…. _"Um, yea, it's cheaper. Is there enough room though?" _Omgosh… if we were to sleep in the same bed, I'd never be able to fall asleep! _

_But I'd get to sleep next to Ginny…_

_She doesn't think of you that way!_

_But that'd be my dream come true…_

_You don't want to scare her away!_

"Of course! We're both small enough, we can both fit on the bed," Ginny explained, seemingly unaware of the battle going on inside Hermione's head.

_She doesn't seem to care though. She's prolly thinking it'd be like the sleepovers we would have at her place. But we had separate beds even then. And she doesn't know all the thoughts that run through my head every night I spend with her. It's almost like torture._

Ginny took the initiative since Hermione was still deep in thought. "Forget what she said," Ginny told the receptionist. "I'll just share a room with her."

"Of course," the receptionist replied. "Have a pleasant stay."

Ginny dragged the speechless Hermione away from the counter. "Hey." She said. Hermione didn't hear her. "Ooooiiii!" She waved her hands in front of Hermione.

"Hmmm?" Hermione murmured, looking at her.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed. "So how do we get to your room?"

_I guess I'll just have to go with this then. _Hermione was torn between despair and happiness. It would be torture but at the same time pure bliss staying in the same room as Ginny. "Oh, we'll take the elevator to the fourth floor."

"The what?" Ginny asked, confused. Hermione merely chuckled and led her over to the elevators. Once they got to their room, Hermione set about picking out warmer wear for tonight. She wanted to be prepared for whatever happened. Ginny placed her one bag of clothes on the bed and sat down at the edge as she watched Hermione get ready.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ginny broke it. "You know, Hermione?"

"Yea?" Hermione said, distracted. "What is it, Ginny?"

There was a slight pause that caused Hermione to look back at Ginny, curious. "I'm not really here because I wanted to know about your parents." Ginny stood up and walked slowly over to Hermione. Her fingers drifted over the back of the chair as she walked past it. "The reason I'm here is because I needed to tell you that it wasn't all a joke."

Hermione's heart beat picked up. "Wh... What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"That kiss, Hermione." Ginny replied. She now stood within arm's reach of Hermione. "I liked it. I'm sure now. I love you, Hermione." She reached out and pulled a stunned Hermione into a tight embrace. "I love you the way you love me." She glanced up at the older girl's face.

_What? Did I just hear that? Is she serious? _Hermione saw Ginny lean up closer to her. _She said it last time too. But for her to go through all that trouble to find me… maybe she's serious after all. _Ginny's face leaned even closer. _Omgosh… I think she's gonna kiss me again. Ahh! I'm so happy I feel like I could die! No, wait… now's not the time. I don't know what to do. I'm totally unprepared for this. _Hermione felt as if her heart would pound straight out of her chest. There was an ache there that she knew would go away the moment Ginny's lips were on hers. _No, we have to talk about this more before I get into anything. I've just got to be sure or she will break my heart all over again and tear this flicker of hope away from me. I want to be sure before we do anything physical again. _

With that mindset, Hermione pulled out of Ginny's grasp, leaving a confused and worried Ginny. "We've gotta go. My parents should be home now." She forced herself not to crease away the worry lines from Ginny and turned to leave. _I'll explain to her after I deal with my parents. I want to talk when we aren't rushed for time… _

She heard Ginny follow her silently out the hotel room and she set to her destination, eager to finish her task and have the talk with Ginny. Perhaps things were looking up after all. Hermione smiled as she walked. _If Ginny's serious, maybe my dream will come true and we'll start dating!_

_Or she's still confused and we won't… _A part of her seemed to refuse to believe that all this was happening. _We'll just wait and see I guess. And if we DO get together, I'll make sure not to rush into anything that might scare her away. _With that decided Hermione pushed those thoughts out of her mind and focused on her parents.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I love the reviews I'm getting, they encourage me and sometimes gives me inspirations or reassurances of my ideas. Thanks everyone!**

**I've got to say working with customers sometimes really brings down your mood. I had a lady today call me all sorts of things.. it got to a point where other customers told her she couldn't treat me like that because I was a human being too… She really shouldn't have said that but I'm glad other's would stand up for me like that when I couldn't myself.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is SUPER late and I'm really sorry! Things have been crazy over here but I made myself crank this out. Hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter! Thanks for the reviews though some of my normal reviewers didn't review on my last chapter. I'm hoping that will change though .  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hermione grinned when they reached her parent's house. _Looks like not having a child gave them the opportunity to live a better life. _The house was larger than the one they had back in London by quite a bit. It was surrounded by carefully placed shrubs that gave the place an elegant look. _I can't have them seeing me so I guess we'll just hide behind one of these. _She made her way to a particularly large shrub that had a hollowed out space in the middle. She'd always wanted a little place like this since she was little. Hermione thought that it would make the perfect hiding spot whenever she played hide n seek with her parents. Now, it was just a real convenience that it was there.

The space was large enough for the two of them to fit. However, it wasn't enough room for them to not touch. Hermione's heart raced as she lay on her stomach, the whole right length of her pressed up against Ginny whose breathing seemed to have gotten faster.

Hermione began to doubt herself. _Maybe I'm just not seeing things for what they really are. Maybe she really does like me after all. I mean, why else would her breathing get faster…? Unless I'm imagining it..._ She felt Ginny shift a bit, as if trying to put some distance between the two bodies. However, the closed off space of the shrub didn't allow for that kind of space so she stopped trying.

Silently, the two of them waited, watching the driveway for Hermione's parents to come home. They didn't have to wait long. A couple minutes in found a sleek black car pulling up into the driveway. Hermione felt her breath hitch in a half sob. She hadn't seen her parents in a long time now. A mix of happiness and sadness filled her as she saw her parents step out of the car; happy to see them again but sad that they don't have a clue who she is. She hated having to hide from her own parents like this.

A mass of wriggling found Ginny's hand on Hermione's back, awkwardly patting her in the limited space allowed. She looked over at Ginny and found her nodding encouragingly. With a determined nod, Hermione pulled out her wand. Ginny's hand on her back calmed her and gave her the strength to keep going and not melt at the sight of her parents.

With a complicated wave of her wand, Hermione silently sent the spell over to her parents. Nothing seemed to have changed but Hermione knew that she had done the spell correctly. Now there was nothing to do but wait for a week and see if they remembered her. She wasn't quite sure how that would work but she would wait and see.

They waited till both of her parents had gone inside before climbing out from underneath the shrub. Quietly, they walked side by side back to the hotel. Ginny didn't seem to mind leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

_I hope it works. I want the desperately to remember me…. _Hermione walked without a real destination in mind. She trailed a little bit behind Ginny, letting her lead. Looking at her back now, Hermione began to think of her. _It was really good she was here with me today, I don't know if I could have been able to do it without her. I really am hopelessly in love with her. _Hermione gave a sad smile. _But maybe she loves me too. I mean, she did say she wasn't joking and she came all the way here to find me…_

"Oooiii!" Ginny's voice snapped Hermione out of her reverie. "Earth to Hermione!" She waved her hand in front of Hermione's face. Ginny seemed to notice that Hermione had focused in on her now. "Would you like to open the door so we don't stand outside like idiots?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Uh… y.. yea, of course," Hermione quickly dug into her purse for the room key and let the two of them inside. With a flick of her wand, the lights turned on.

Mindlessly, she got ready to flop on the bed when she felt Ginny's hand on her arm. A tingling sensation spread from where they touched to the rest of Hermione's body and she almost shivered.

Ginny laughed. "You've got dirt and leaves all over you and you're going to sit on the bed?" She pulled Hermione up and pushed her towards the bathroom. "No way am I going to sleep on a dirty bed. Go shower!"

Hermione grinned sheepishly as she grabbed her stuff and locked the bathroom door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately felt a blush rise to her face. _I can't believe I look like this! I'm a mess. _She gingerly picked some twigs out of her hair. Her normally bushy hair seemed three times bushier and had all sorts of things stuck to it. _And I was like this in front of Ginny the whole time… she most definitely won't think I'm attractive now if she ever thought I was. _

Quickly stripping, Hermione turned the water on very hot and stepped into the steaming shower. With a relaxed sigh, she let the water wash away everything that had been going on and began to plan out how to approach their relationship to Ginny. She was hopeful but at the same time scared out of her mind. _But I guess everyone is scared of a rejection from the one they love. _Before she knew it, Hermione was done. Her heart pounded as she thought about the conversation the two of them were about to have. Tentatively she opened the door only to come face to face with Ginny.

"Geez!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione could tell she was trying to sound annoyed and smiled a bit. "You took forever!" Ginny reached in and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. Hermione's heart seemed to pound out of her chest. "I feel so gross, I want to shower too." Before she could register anything, Ginny was in the bathroom and winked at Hermione before shutting the door in her face.

With a found smile, Hermione sat on the edge of their bed. _She really knows how to get to my head. _Nervously, Hermione fiddled with her hands as she waited for Ginny to come out. _This is it, we'll either be going out or she's leaving after tonight I'm sure. She either wants to date me or she's been confused this whole time. _The sound of the shower turned off. _I guess I'm about to find out. _

The bathroom door creaks open and Ginny walked out, one hand still drying her long ginger hair with her towel. The other was pulling down her shirt as if she had been in a rush to get out so wasn't completely done dressing yet.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and grinned sheepishly. Her wet strands dangled in front of half her face. Hermione held her breath unconsciously. _She's gorgeous. _

"What?" She heard Ginny ask. Ginny's eyes were curious but twinkling with mischief. "Like what you see?" She winked.

Hermione felt a full blown blush on her face. "N.. No.." she quickly looked away. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." _She caught me…._

Ginny's soft, comforting laugh was heard. "It's okay you know?" She turned serious. "I really kind of like it when I see that you appreciate me like that."

"Yea…" Hermione still felt the blush on her. "Um, we should talk about that…" She trailed off and dared to glance at Ginny and saw her face fall just a tiny bit. She realized that Ginny must be thinking of how she denied her kiss earlier. _Maybe she thinks I don't like her anymore._

_But no way, it's so obvious how much I like her though._

"What about it?" Ginny asked. She came over and sank down on the bed next to Hermione.

"I just… I just don't know what you want." Hermione started. "I mean, are you serious about liking me or are you just confusing it for the need to keep me as a friend?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione," she started. "I'm serious… I don't know how to show it to you but I'm not confused. I know, Hermione. My heart speeds up when we make contact. It always has, I've just never really noticed until you confessed and Luna helped me see. Coming back to find you really helped too. This is what I want." She reached over and picked up Hermione's hand. "See?" She put Hermione's hand on her heart.

_It's beating so fast. Just like mine… _Hermione's own heart pounded.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Hermione. Trust me." Ginny lets go of her hand and gets up. "Now I want to ask you." She gets down on one knee and grinned at Hermione. "Will you go out on a date with me and be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was stunned silent and just mutely nodded. She watched as Ginny's face lit up. She jumped up and smothered Hermione in a fierce hug that pushed them both down on the bed. Hermione relaxed. _For once.. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she really does like me like that. I just won't force her into anything she's not ready for. _

Ginny stared deeply into Hermione's eyes and Hermione felt a smile creep up on her face. _I can't believe this… I'm so happy._ Slowly, as if she had all the time in the world, Ginny leaned down to Hermione's face, her gaze intent on her lips.

_She's going to kiss me again…._ Hermione's mind went blank as she stared hungrily back at Ginny. Her eyes fluttered shut and Ginny's lips brushed Hermione's and she heard Ginny let out a sigh. Ginny seemed to gain fervor and began to kiss Hermione with more power than before. Hermione returned it, weaving her hands into Ginny's still wet hair and pulled her down, minimizing the distance between them. She felt a wave of heat rush to her core as Ginny lay flush against her.

Ginny's tongue traced Hermione's bottom lip sensually and Hermione moaned into her mouth, allowing Ginny's tongue to slip into her mouth. Her tongue explored the cavern of Hermione's mouth, memorizing everything. She kept one hand on Hermione's face while the other wandered down to the hem of her shirt. Tracing the edge of Hermione's shirt, their tongues continued to mate, fighting for dominance.

However, like all human beings, they had to break apart for air. Panting, Ginny glanced fondly at Hermione while she gave a timid smile. Hermione looked at Ginny's swollen lips and smiled, knowing that she was the one that did that to her.

_That was amazing… And most definitely not faked._ Finally content, Hermione let out a satisfied sigh. She embraced Ginny and made small circles on her back with her fingers. Hermione felt her eyes drooping. Today had been a long day and she was really tired from everything that happened.

Ginny chuckled and she snapped her eyes open. "Tired?" She asked and winked.

Hermione blushed as she realized the compromising position they were in and quickly extracted herself from underneath Ginny, letting her go at the same time. She felt a pang in her heart as she did. Already, she missed her closeness. _But I don't want to scare her off with how much I want her. Besides, that's taking the relationship too fast anyways. _

"Uh.. yea, sorry about that." Hermione self-consciously rubbed the back of her neck. "We should.. umm.. just go to bed, yea?" Without looking at Ginny, Hermione got under the covers, turned her back to the wall and closed her eyes. Even though she couldn't see Ginny anymore, she was still very aware of her every movement.

It wasn't long before the bed sank again as Ginny followed her suit under the covers. With a flick, the lights turned off and they were engulfed in the darkness.

A couple minutes of silence elapsed before Ginny whispered. "So are we going on that date tomorrow?"

Hermione couldn't help a broad smile that came across her face. "Yea." She whispered back.

"Okay, goodnight then, Hermione." Ginny replied.

_Omgosh! It's my dream come true! _Hermione fell asleep, dreaming of her date with Ginny.

* * *

**I won't make you guys wait for the next one! I'll make up for missing a week, I promise ;) Also, I'm hoping for more reviews than last time. It helps me a lot to know what the readers are thinking :D I promise I will finish this no matter how long it'll take me to get there.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter in Ginny's POV! I hope you guys find this to meet your expectations. I've never actually been to Europe so forgive me if things are a little vague. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

Ginny groaned as she rolled over on her back. _I'm so tired… what did I even do yesterday anyways._ She looked up at the hotel room ceiling, thinking she was still back at the wizard inn. She turned her face only to see a mass of bushy hair next to her and then she remembered.

With a huge grin, Ginny fondly watched the older girl sleeping peacefully. _She's my girlfriend! _She reached out and gently brushed Hermione's hair with her hand. _And I have a date today! _Elated she eased out from under the covers, trying not to wake Hermione. She wanted to get ready and look good today.

She took out a carefully chosen shirt she had packed when she left the Burrow. It was just a plain t-shirt that was somewhat low cut. Ginny had not wanted to seem like she had planned to ask her out when in fact, she was hoping that it would happen. The shirt was form fitting and looked good on Ginny. She pulled on some jeans and went into the bathroom to get ready.

_I hope today goes well! _She began to brush her long and straight hair, pulling out the tangles. _Wait… I have no idea what a date is like in the muggle world! Oh no…. _She paused and looked worriedly in the mirror, thinking. _Maybe I'll ask Hermione what to do... we can watch the TV thing… and go shopping I guess. I'll ask her about it. _Ginny resumed brushing. _She'll understand. _With that decided; she finished up and put just some really light touches of makeup on. You couldn't really tell and that's all Ginny wanted. She had never really been a makeup kind of girl anyways.

Quietly she went back into the room and saw that Hermione was still sleeping peacefully. With a smile Ginny sat at the bed and patiently waited for Hermione to get up. She glanced at the clock and realized it was only 9am. They had the whole day ahead of them so Hermione could sleep a little longer.

It wasn't long till she felt Hermione stirring and she glanced over at her. Hermione rubbed her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. With a yawn, she stretched and groggily opened her eyes. _She's so cute when she wakes up. _Ginny smiled when Hermione glanced around the room and saw her. She froze up for a minute as if confused. _She prolly didn't remember I was here. I forgot it myself earlier too._

"Hey," Ginny said with a grin. "Good morning."

"Oh!" Hermione sat up straight, hand going to her hair, frantically trying to tame it. "Um, you're here and already up and..."

Ginny laughed, "calm down, I haven't been up long." She stood. "And stop messing with your hair, I've seen you like this before, remember?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "That's true, but…" She trailed off. "What happened yesterday was real, right?" She looked over at Ginny. With a soft smile, Ginny nodded. She could just see happiness dancing around in Hermione's eyes.

"You should probably go get ready for our date then, right?" Ginny winked at Hermione.

She blushed. "Yea, I'll just go do that then." She pushed off the covers and almost dashed to the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute!"

Ginny smiled. _She's too funny. To think she's embarrassed to let me see her when she just wakes up. I mean, I've seen it dozens of times before when she slept over. I guess it's a little different when we're actually dating though. I'm gonna make this the best date she's ever gonna have._

Not long after, the bathroom door creaked open and Hermione came out, looking refreshed and awake. She was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket that was zipped up halfway.

"So where are we going?" She asks curiously. Ginny immediately looked embarrassed.

"Well..." She started. "I'm not really familiar with the muggle world but I was thinking of going out and watching TV or something and go shopping or whatever muggle's do on dates…" She trailed off, feeling a little awkward.

Hermione just laughed. "It's okay, I know what to do!" Ginny locked eyes with her.

"Sorry about this… I know I was the one that asked you out." Hermione blushed at the thought of actually going on a date with the person of her dreams.

Hermione looked down at the ground shyly, "at least we're going on one," she said softly. Ginny grinned and walked over to her. Boldly, she takes Hermione's hand in her own and intertwines their fingers. She felt Hermione's hesitance.

"Don't worry. I don't care what everyone else is going to think. I just want to be close to you." As if that reassured Hermione, she gave a brisk nod and they set off.

Hermione brought Ginny back to the mall that they were at. _Guess I'll get to see more of this place. Last time I was here, I was only looking for her anyways. _Ginny was eager to see all the different muggle items that she would find. Hermione seemed to have the same train of thought so the first store she brought Ginny into was the Apple store.

Ginny thought she was in another universe. All the phones and computers and tablets were just too much. They were all so different. Hermione went around to each one, picking them up and showing Ginny how they worked. She was amazed. _It's as if these computer thingys are smarter than us, you can find everything on there I feel. _Hermione showed her what an iPod was and some muggle music as well. Ginny thought they were pretty catchy.

By noontime, Hermione seemed to be comfortable whenever Ginny reached for her hands. They had gotten sandwiches at a nearby shop and were now sitting next to each other under a tree in a park. Their hands were intertwined as they ate.

"Did you have fun?" Ginny asked Hermione, hoping that she had fun even though all she had been doing was showing her around. Ginny drew circles on Hermione's hand with her thumb.

Hermione's breathing seemed to speed up. "Of course. I love spending time with you."

"Okay, good. I was a little worried that showing me around was boring for you..." Ginny trailed off.

"Don't be silly," Hermione replied with a laugh, "It was fun." She looked at Ginny and smiled. They finished off the last of the sandwich. "Well, I was thinking of going to watch a movie."

_What the heck is that? _Hermione must have seen the confusion written on Ginny's face because she began to explain herself.

"It's something you go out and watch on a really big TV like thing. It's something muggles do for entertainment or dates. The one I want to watch starts in about half an hour so we should head over now."

"Okay, let's do that then. But first, let me do something real quick." Hermione nodded, curious. Ginny smiled at her and leaned in before she had any time to respond and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Gin..." Ginny broke off whatever Hermione was about to say with a deeper kiss. She marveled at how well their lips fit together. She felt Hermione relax beneath her and knew that she most likely forgot what she was going to say. Ginny begged for entrance with her tongue and finally, Hermione almost hesitantly opened it, allowing Ginny to explore the cavern of her mouth.

After a couple minutes, Hermione decided to break away. _Did she not like it? _Ginny took in her flushed face, her blush, and her hard breathing. _No... She seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as I did. _

"Um, we should prolly be going," Hermione said, not looking at Ginny._ Why is she doing that?_ Ginny nodded and followed Hermione as she began to walk to the movie theaters. _I'll just ask her later. _She caught up to Hermione and intertwined her fingers with hers. In silence, they walked to the theaters, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Two tickets for the Underworld: Awakening, please," Hermione told the guy at the booth. She took out a card and gave it to the man. She had explained to Ginny that it was a credit card, something that kept track of how much money you spent and at the end of the month, you would pay however much you spent. It was a way of not needing to carry around so much cash. Ginny didn't really understand it but she nodded as if she did.

Hermione tugged on Ginny's hand gently to tell her that they were all done and Ginny followed Hermione into the theater. Quickly, they found seats near the back and settled down. "I think you'll like this one, Ginny." Hermione said. "It has werewolves and vampires in it."

"Vampires?" Ginny asked. _But muggles don't know about werewolves, do they?_

"You'll find out soon enough." Hermione replied. "Hang on; let me go get some popcorn." She got up and began to walk out of the theater. "Wait here," she threw back at Ginny.

_This should be interesting; I wonder what the muggles think werewolves are like. _It wasn't long before Hermione came back carrying a large popcorn and two drinks. She set the popcorn in between them and handed a drink to Ginny. With a quick "thanks", the two fell silent as the movie started

Ginny couldn't believe it when the movie was over. _The things that muggles come up with!_ They exited the theater and Ginny couldn't help but talk about how those werewolves were so unrealistic and ask how in the world muggles come up with things like vampires.

Hermione just laughed lightly at Ginny's comments. "They have wild imaginations. That's the only explanation I can come up with." They threw away their trash and walked outside. To Ginny's amazement, the sun was already setting. They movie was a lot longer than she had thought. "To be honest," Hermione continued, "I used to imagine all these things too. Of course… that was until I found out I was a witch and began to find that things are crazier than I've ever imagined it to be. I feel like my life is the movies that muggles come up with." She laughed. "Who knew all this was sorta true!"

Ginny smiled tenderly at Hermione. _She's so cute when she talks about all this. I'm so glad I got to spend today with her. _She looked around and realized that they weren't headed back to the hotel.

"Hey, Hermione?" Hermione looked over. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, there's one last place I want to take you. I think you'll really like this since you enjoy flying." Hermione smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand affectionately. _What do the muggles have that is similar to flying?_

It wasn't long before Hermione brought her to the place. "That's it," Hermione said, pointing at the massive object. It was a huge metallic circle that rose high into the night. Cages seemed to hang off of the circle at equal intervals. _Looks like people go into these cages or something. _The thing lit up and began to spin slowly.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, awed.

"It's a Ferris Wheel. We sit in there and it'll rotate us up to the top and you'll be able to see all of Paris from up there." Hermione walked to where there was a small line. "Come on!"

Ginny felt excitement build up in her. When they got to the front of the line though, she felt nervous. While flying, she had total control over where she went and how fast she was going but now she had to trust muggle inventions to take her up there.

Hermione sensed her discomfort and laid her hand on Ginny's arm. "Don't worry. It'll be fun. I promise." Ginny nodded and mustered up her courage and stepped into the cage with Hermione right behind her. The cage wasn't very large but it had a bench on either side. Hermione sat down next to Ginny. Ginny tensed when it started to turn but soon relaxed. _This isn't too bad. It doesn't go very fast. _

It wasn't till she was completely relaxed did she realize Hermione had been rubbing her back, trying to make her less tense. Ginny chuckled. "I guess I was more scared that I let myself believe."

Hermione laughed as she removed her hands. "Yea, you hardly noticed me."

"I could never not notice you, Hermione. I've always been aware of you even since before all this crazy stuff happened." Hermione's smile seemed a bit uncertain. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "I just felt like you never really truly noticed me before… At least not the way I noticed you."

Ginny's heart ached at the pain that Hermione seemed to feel. She put her arm around Hermione and pulled her against herself. "I didn't realize that I had been aware of you until I went to Luna and she helped me see." Ginny explained. "After that, I realized that I had always been aware of what you were doing. Back then, I just thought it natural because I thought that was what friends did. But then Luna talked to me and then I realized that you were the only one I was aware of. I wasn't even aware of Harry who was also my friend."

Hermione nodded and seemed to be more convinced. With a creak the Ferris wheel stopped and Ginny looked out. They were at the very top. _Omgosh! This is so pretty! _She could see all across town. The town was lit up because it was nighttime. She had never seen anything like this.

"Omgosh… This is amazing, Hermione!" Ginny looked out, trying to capture this image and ingrain it into her memory. This was a perfect view and she had a perfect girl next to her.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"I just wish I could keep this image right here forever," Ginny replied wistfully.

Hermione chuckled a little. "I think I can help you out."

"Really?" Ginny asked, excited. "How?"

"I'll take a picture, silly." Hermione pulled an object out of her pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a cell phone." Hermione got the camera app and snapped a picture. "There. We'll go develop it and you can look back at it if you ever forget what this looked like."

Ginny pulled Hermione close. "I'll look at it and remember it as the perfect ending to a perfect day." She leaned into Hermione and began to kiss her slow, long, and deep. Hermione moaned into her mouth making Ginny's lips curl up into a slight smile.

_Man… This day went great. I'm so happy right now!_

* * *

**AAnnnddd… that's the conclusion of their first date. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you caught the real subtle hints of Hermione doubts, you'll find out why later! Tell me what you guys think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sry this took so long guys! A 19 credit course at school plus work doesn't give me a lot of extra time to write. I'm really thankful that someone gave a review to prompt me to crank this one out. It was already half written... I just had to finish it up. I'll try to do the rest in time... there shouldn't be too many more chapters to go . I'm thinking two more.**

**Here's another in Ginny's POV. This story should have a couple more chapters tops then it'll be over. Hope you guys are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

A few days had passed in Paris and Ginny was feeling good. There were a couple things that made her wonder about Hermione's true feelings but her doubts would always be reassured whenever they kissed or held hands. She felt like she could feel Hermione's heart beat quicken. Despite knowing that she does affect Hermione, she seemed really distant. As if she was afraid of something. Ginny didn't think too much of it though.

Today they were going to visit Hermione's parents and see if anything had changed yet. Ginny almost always knew when Hermione was thinking of them because she'd fall quiet and have a distant feel. Her heart reached out to her and hoped that her parents would remember her. _She has a family with us though. But I guess it's a little different. My mom treats her like a daughter already. _It was already afternoon and Hermione was still sleeping. They had stayed up late last night watching movies. It was a Saturday so they were in no rush. Hermione's parents didn't work today so they'd just see what they were up to.

_I should wake her up. _Ginny smiled gently at Hermione's sleeping form. _She looks so peaceful. I'm so glad we got this figured out. _She couldn't believe her luck when they started dating. She was basically perfect. Ginny reached out her hand and gently shook Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," she whispered. "Wake up." Hermione moaned a little and rolled over. Ginny smiled and shook her again. "It's time to get up. It's already two in the afternoon." She moved her hand to Hermione's hair and stroked it. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinking sleepily.

Embarrassed at her morning face, Hermione pulled the covers over her head. "Morning, Ginny," she mumbled from underneath.

Ginny chuckled. _She's not going to hide from me! _She reached over and pulled the covers off of her and leaned in for a kiss before Hermione could respond. Ginny opened her eyes to peak at Hermione's face and smiled at her expression. She looked like she was in heaven with her eyes closed. Almost just as Ginny saw this, he face hardened and she pulled out of the kiss and opened her eyes.

With an unreadable expression, Hermione sat up on the bed. "I should get ready so we can go to my parent's place." That said, she walked to the bathroom and closed it firmly behind her.

_What's going on with her? It's frustrating sometimes… I don't know why she pulls back like that. I mean... I saw with my own eyes how much she enjoyed that._ Pondering that, Ginny stayed sitting on the bed as she waited for Hermione. She couldn't understand why Hermione kept pulling back. However, today probably wasn't the day to be talking about it. There was also the party that Harry and Ron were doing that she was supposed to bring Hermione to. _I'll mention that to her today, _Ginny decided.

Hermione came out of the bathroom ready to go. She had almost a determined look on her face. "Come on," she motioned for Ginny to follow her as she grabbed her purse on the way out the door. "I want to see what they're up to." Ginny jumped up from the bed and followed after Hermione silently. She felt the tension and worry rolling off of Hermione as they walked and Ginny felt sad for her.

As they neared Hermione's parent's place, Ginny reached over and took Hermione's hand. She squeezed it reassuringly and Hermione tossed her a small smile. "It'll be okay," Ginny said. "No matter what happens."

Hermione nodded. "We should talk about something else. Distract me or something."

"Well," Ginny said. "Harry and Ron are throwing a quidditch get-together in a couple days actually. They want you to come." They walked for a bit before Ginny continued. "To be honest… I think they want us to come back reconciled."

Hermione laughed. "Well, they won't be disappointed. In fact, they may be quite happy with how things turned out." She gave Ginny a loving look, "I know I am." Ginny looked away and blushed. Things like this that Hermione said always got to her. She couldn't believe it took her this long to realize her feelings. "But I don't know if I want to go," Hermione continued.

Ginny looked over at her a little confused. "Why not?"

"I mean… if my parents were getting better and they remembered me, I kinda want to be here when that happens, ya know?"

Ginny nodded understandingly. "I guess we'll find out soon." Right as she said that, they turned onto the street that Hermione's parents lived on.

Hermione fell silent and Ginny didn't bother talking to her. She knew that Hermione was just worried about what she would see. _I really hope that it's something she's okay seeing. _

Before they got to her parent's place, they saw Hermione's parents walk out of the driveway and along the sidewalk away from them. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, curious, before following them at a distance. They seemed to be discussing something with great intensity but it definitely wasn't a fight. It felt like they were just having a very important conversation.

Hermione's parents walked for a while before coming to a stop in front of a building. The two girls stopped a ways behind and looked at the building sign. "Paris Orphanage". Ginny turned to see Hermione's expression. What she saw broke her heart. She seemed to have been torn in two.

"It… It didn't work…" Hermione began. Her tone was close to disbelief but Ginny knew it was just all that sorrow that made her sound that way. "No way….." Hermione sniffed and Ginny could tell that she was going to lose it soon. "I guess they felt that they were missing a child… but didn't remember that they actually had one…" with that, Hermione broke and sobbed. Ginny reached around her and pulled Hermione in for a hug. It didn't seem like Hermione could take anymore. She began to cry into Ginny's shoulder. Tightly hugging her, Ginny didn't say a word.

_Oh God… _Ginny cried out inside even though she was in no way religious. _Why did you have to have this happen to her? Why couldn't you just let her parents remember her? That was all she wanted! Was it that hard to give it to her? Watching her is just breaking my heart…._ Ginny patted Hermione's back soothingly.

"Do you want to go?" Ginny asked softly while rubbing Hermione's back.

Sobbing, Hermione shook her head. "I... I just want…to see… I... if it's all true. Ma... maybe I'm just rea... reading into things." Ginny nodded and stood there with Hermione in her arm. She didn't think waiting was a good idea. _It's prolly just gonna break her heart even more… but I don't want to make her do something she doesn't want to right now. _

It wasn't long till Hermione's parents came out and began walking towards them back to their house. They seemed to be talking excitedly. Ginny didn't even care at this point that they were walking towards them. It wasn't like they knew who they were anyways. True to her thoughts, Hermione's parents walked past the two of them without a second glance.

"… We never had any kids. I mean, I can't believe we've lived without one for so long." Hermione's mom said as she passed them.

"Yea, it's kinda strange…" the dad agreed. "But I feel like we've had one before…" He shrugged. "Which isn't possible." Hermione's dad laughed. "I think we made a right choice adopting…"

They parents had walked out of hearing range and the two girls were quiet. Hermione's suspicion was correct. They remembered that they had a child but didn't remember who the child was. In order to fill that hollow feeling they got, Hermione's parents had decided to adopt.

Hermione's sobs had stopped and she just seemed to be in shock. She didn't say a word and just clung to Ginny. Ginny cursed the gods for doing this to this perfect, innocent girl. She had done nothing to deserve any of this. _I'll make sure my family is enough to make up for hers too. _

Finally after standing there for quite a bit longer, Hermione untangled herself from Ginny and wiped her face. "I've decided." She declared. "Let's go to the get-together that Harry and Ron are throwing." She turned and started walking back to the hotel. "There's no point in staying here any longer… I just want to get out of here." Ginny trotted after her to keep up.

"Hermione…" Ginny began. "It's okay to let it out, you know? You can cry if you want…." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"No," Hermione replied curtly. "I already did enough of that." She slowed down and paused for a second. Her voice softened when she spoke again. "Honestly, I've already considered this as an option to how things would turn out. I was prepared for it to happen. There was just that hope that it might go the way I want, you know? I mean... it'd be nice to have parents again."

Ginny nodded. "You have a family, Hermione." She took Hermione's hand and brought it to her mouth. "Mine." Gently, Ginny kissed her hand. "And when we go back, I'm going to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend!" _I can't wait to go back home to the party and introduce Hermione again to everyone!_

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded. "Yea, let's do that." They linked hands and walked towards the hotel, leaving the bad memories of the day behind and looking forward to what they would have with each other.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The next one will be taking place back at the Burrow. Hope you guys weren't disappointed with what happened with Hermione's parents but I thought it would work nicely**. **I'll be updating again soon! I promise! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maybe some of you weren't happy with the way Hermione's situation turned out with her parents. But my thought was that life doesn't always give someone everything they want. Sometimes life is just a bitch and this was one of those moments.**

**The last two chapters are just gonna be in third person so no one's POV :P**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope this is fast enough for you guys ;) I think I'm going to make this rated M so the next chapter will be the rated M portion.**

**I had midterms this week -_- but I got this out anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

"OI!" Ron yelled up the stairs. "GEORGE! COME HELP REAL QUICK!" He stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for George to appear. There was a loud crack and George appeared behind Ron, startling him.

"Chill out, bro." He laughed. "We got loads of time."

Ron grumbled and messed his hair with his hand. "No we don't. There's only two hours before everyone's supposed to get here…"

"But you're forgetting one thing," a voice interjected. Harry came in from the back gates. "We have magic to help us do whatever we want." He quickly waved his wand and dishes and utensils began floating out the door as if they had a mind of their own. "We'll be done in no time, ya know?"

"I suppose…" Ron said, almost disgruntled.

"Why are you like that?" Harry asked, "I thought you wanted this get-together."

"No no, I do. I just want to make sure no one makes fun of where we live." Ron replied, almost sullen.

George laughed. "Come on, Ron. It's not like we invited Draco over here. The only people that ever made fun of our situation were him and his followers. This is the Quidditch team! It'll be fine." He followed Harry's suite and waved his wand. The uncooked food that was out on the counter began to take turns washing themselves in the sink.

Still grumbling, Ron went out into the backyard to set up the tables they were going to eat at. As he walked out, there was a pop and Ginny and Hermione appeared a ways ahead of him. Ron stopped in his tracks, unsure of how to proceed. He realized he was quite a bitch to Hermione the last time they'd met but since Ginny had told him her feelings, he was more okay with Hermione now but didn't know how to exactly let her know that.

It was obvious that they had saw him but her turned around abruptly and walked back in the house, planning on asking Harry what he should do. Hermione turned to Ginny when Ron turned his back with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I thought he'd be better by now…" Hermione said, voice trailing off. Ginny intertwined their hands together in a comforting way.

"Don't worry," Ginny said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I think he just doesn't know how to approach you cause of how he acted towards you last time." Ginny pulled lightly on Hermione's arm and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Calm down." She started to walk towards the house, pulling a hesitant Hermione with her. "Come. Let's greet them together."

As soon as they walked through the back door, they were tackled by a hug. Harry held both of them tight. "Congratulations!" He yelled, making the two girls turn bright red. He leaned towards Hermione's ear and whispered, "I told you it'd work out," before letting them go.

Hermione turned a deep red and half-heartedly smacked Harry's arm. "Shut up." She said with a smile.

"What?" Ginny asked curious, "What'd he say?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Hermione vaguely replied.

"GEEZ!" George hollered over from the kitchen sink. "Finally we get some smiles and happiness around here. I feel like everyone's depressed all the time, it's dumb." He wiped his hands dry from preparing the food and came over. "Congrats sis," he said with a grin as he ruffled Ginny's hair.

Ginny tried to duck out from under it but her attempt was in vain. George finally stopped and grinned at Hermione. "Make her happy," he said with a wink, "or I'll set one of Fred and my inventions on you." Hermione giggled nervously.

She felt an arm loop around hers and found Ginny next to her once more. "Don't threaten my girlfriend." She stuck out her tongue at George with a silly smile on her face. She was giddy with happiness and didn't even care that she was acting like a three year old.

"That's cute," she heard Hermione say very quietly. Ginny wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard that but looked over at Hermione and grinned.

"You are too when you're blushing," Ginny said. She pulled Hermione in for a slow, fluid kiss. Hermione melted into it for a bit before suddenly hardening and pulled away.

Confused, Ginny searched Hermione's face but found nothing to enlighten her. There was a gagging sound next to them and they both turned to see Harry, pretending to gag. "Get a room, girls. It's getting so hot in here its gross!"

Hermione's face was expressionless and she turned away from Harry only to finally notice that Ron had been standing there the whole time, quietly watching.

Knowing he got caught, Ron shuffled uneasily on his feet and lifted his hand to consciously mess his hair. Hermione waited quietly to see what he would do. It seemed like it was forever before Ron shuffled over to her slowly, all the while avoiding her eyes.

"Uhh…" He started when he stopped in front of Hermione. "I just…" He paused, unsure of how to go on. "I was.." Ginny came to stand almost defensively next to Hermione. "Oh fuck," Ron finally said. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile. "I was a real bitch to you before."

Hermione nodded curtly, accepting the apology. She seemed so cold on the outside still but inside she was happy that Ron had forgiven her and even accepted her for who she was. "You'd better make it up to her," Ginny declared from Hermione's side. "How you treated her was uncalled for."

"Yea yea," Ron replied, "I know and I will."

George cut in to their conversation. "Not to be in a rush or anything, but it's about time we started getting ready. People are going to start arriving soon you know?" His comment set people in motion. George went back to the kitchen while Harry and Ron went outside to set up the tables. Hermione and Ginny went up quickly to Ginny's room to drop off their stuff before going down and relieving George from the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Luna came. She was early but no one asked if it was on purpose or if she had merely forgotten what time the party was at. Ginny went over and gave her the biggest hug.

Thank you so much." Ginny said to her ear.

Luna simply smiled vaguely. "I didn't do anything, Ginny. I don't know what you're talking about." She gave Hermione a smile before moving to where the boys were.

"You know?" Hermione started when Luna was out of earshot. "There's a lot I have to thank her for. Despite her almost empty-headed feeling she carries around, she is rather insightful." Ginny came and stood next to Hermione and watched as the boys greeted her from afar.

"I know." Ginny took Hermione's hand. I'm glad she was the person I went to after hearing your unintended confession." Hermione nodded in agreement and together they made their way towards the others.

"…you find them." George was in the middle of saying.

"It's true," Luna said seriously. "My dad and I found them by the creek a week ago. We wanted to get them to bite us cause that's good for your skin." George just chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find them again." Ron chimed in. Everyone looked at Ron shocked. He never believed Luna and her crazy talk and suddenly he seemed to be supportive of her. Perhaps he was just grateful of what she did for his baby sister.

Their conversation was cut short by several distinctive pops across the lawn. All of them looked over and saw Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and Demelza approaching them.

The groups met halfway and hugs were exchanged. "Harry!" Oliver exclaimed, clapping him on the back. "Heard you didn't do half bad as the Captain."

Harry scoffed lightly. "Half bad? I was amazing!" Everyone laughed at his comment. "Man, do I miss playing with you all though…" He trailed off. "Oh!" I know! We can play a mock game later after we eat!" The group agreed enthusiastically while Hermione shifter uncomfortably and Luna just stood by silent.

Ginny then remembered that Hermione really didn't like flying or quidditch. "I'll sit out." Ginny said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Katie said. "You're an amazing chaser and I know you love it." Demelza nodded in agreement.

"I do," Ginny said, "but Hermione and Luna don't play… I thought I'd keep them company."

Hermione laid a gently hand on her should. "It's okay, Ginny. I know you want to play." She smiled. "I'll cheer you on like I did when we were still at Hogwarts."

"You sure?" Ginny asked uncertainly. They were unaware that Oliver, Katie, and Demelza were watching them with a slight confusion as to why Ginny was suddenly asking Hermione if she was sure. She never used to. Hermione would always just go watch them practice and Ginny never asked or volunteered to sit out.

Hermione simply nodded. "Okay…" Ginny relented. "You'd better be cheering like you're my number one fan then." Hermione slightly blushed and all of a sudden, Katie's confusion seemed to clear and she smiled broadly.

"Omgosh you two." She started, "Is there something you need to tell the rest of us?" Oliver continued to look confused while Demlelza seemed to slowly catch on.

Ginny looked at Hermione, uncertain about how she felt about it all but Hermione just shrugged and looked away, blush growing more pronounced. It was just the quidditch team. They wouldn't really care. Sooner or later, they'd have to come out anyways.

Thinking through her options, Ginny reached over and interlocked hands with Hermione. "We started dating." Ginny simply stated.

Demelza squealed and latched onto Ginny in a bug hug. "Congrats!" She exclaimed. "You got a good one," she continued, winking at Hermione who turned a deep shade of red. Katie nodded approvingly while Oliver just had his mouth open in shock.

Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione, "I got really luck," she said, looking deep into Hermione's eyes and saw the love reflected in there. They fell into their own world and Ginny felt like she was sinking into Hermione's eyes. She really did get lucky. Who would've thought that the brightest, smartest, and kindest witch would fall for her?

An awkward cough sounded from George and they broke eye-contact and looked around. "Ooookkkay, you two lovebirds. Go get a room, making us uncomfortable over here." He grinned and moved off with most of the group to finish bring out the food. Ginny blushed and looked over at Hermione who suddenly had a mask on. She couldn't tell what Hermione was thinking and it bothered her. However, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that as more pops were heard and Alicia, Angelina, and Jimmy apparated there.

Ginny composed herself for the start of the party, pushing her thoughts of Hermione aside as she went to greet the newcomers. Her parents were gone for the night and since they were all of age now, George had done the honor of bringing a little bit of fire whiskey.

Now that everyone was there, everyone dug in, making sure to not drink too much so that they could play quidditch later. Throughout the night, Ginny made sure to stay around Hermione. If she wasn't, she was sure that Luna was there. She knew that Hermione didn't fully enjoy all the quidditch talk. It wasn't till later that night when Ginny and Hermione got a chance to be alone; Ginny had asked Hermione to join her on a quick walk outside for some air.

Walking side by side, they wandered in the backyard aimlessly, walking farther and farther from the lights of the house. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Ginny asked. She snaked her arm around Hermione's waist. She felt the girl tense up. Finally, Ginny couldn't wait any longer and stopped walking.

Hermione looked over confused. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes." Ginny said. She put her hands on her own hips. "Something's really bothering me."

Hermione looked worried. "What is it?"

"Do you really like me?" Ginny asked, getting straight to the point.

"Wh…what? Why would you ask that?" Hermione replied, almost insulted. "Of course I do. I thought you knew this already."

"I thought I did," Ginny replied, "but there are things you do that make e doubt myself." Trying to prove what she meant, Ginny grabbed Hermione in for a kiss. At first, Hermione melted into the kiss, lips moving with Ginny's. However, it wasn't long before Hermione became unresponsive and pulled away. "See?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why do you do that? It's not the first time either!"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't do anything," she tried to deny.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny said, "I'm not dense you know?" She softened her voice. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, it won't change how I think of you, you know…" she trailed off then started again in a softer voice. "And if you don't think it's working out…. I guess I understand too and I'll respect that."

"Not working out?" Hermione exclaimed. She seemed to have lost her composer. "That's the exact opposite of the problem! Every time you kiss me or get close to me, I want to do so much more to you that I have a hard time controlling myself."

"Wait.." Ginny said. She was not expecting this at all. "Are you saying you're really turned on by me?" Hermione looked away at the floor and gave a small nod, her face getting completely red. She felt Ginny slap her arm lightly and looked up at her. "That's not something to be backing up about." Ginny let out an exasperated sign. "Geez, you got me worried for a second."

Ginny smiled a slow smile, "Well then, Hermione." She leaned in closer and closer to her. "What would you do if I said I wanted to do more to you too?" Ginny snaked her arms around Hermione and began drawing slow circles on her back, causing Hermione to shiver and let out a small moan.

Abruptly, Ginny moved away from Hermione. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand to Hermione. "Let's go to my room." Hermione gave a shy, embarrassed smile and took Ginny's hand, allowing her to be lead back to the house.

_Omgosh… I'm so happy right now…_ Hermione could barely think straight as Ginny led her back.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! What did you guys think? **

**I will be changing the rating to M… I'm sure you guys can guess what my last chapter will be about then :P **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know… you all have a right to be really mad at me for not updating the last chapter… but here it is. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and look forward to more. I'll try to be better about updating…**

**This is not in anyone's POV. As promised, this is the rated M portion. It's fem/slash... but you should know it already if you've gotten this far ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.**

* * *

It looked like Angelina, Jimmy, and Oliver had left when Hermione and Ginny made it in the back door. The rest of them were crowded around the fire, drinking hot chocolate and just chatting. Ron was playing chess at the coffee table that was there with everyone else watching. It seemed like things were getting heated in the game. Luna was next to Ron and whenever Ron did a good move, she cheered for him and he'd grin at her like an idiot. Katie was next to Harry, sitting quite close to him.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly causing everyone to pause and look over. "We're uh… we're gonna turn in for the night. Hermione says she's tired." Hermione face had a faint blush on it while she nodded at the ground.

"Riiiggghhhhtt," George said and winked at Alicia who was next to him. Everyone just laughed and gave the two girls knowing looks.

Deciding to ignore that, Ginny led Hermione to the chairs. As they got to the stairs they heard someone whistle and holler "get some!" at them. Hermione turned a deep shade of red and stopped walking for a second. Ginny smiled softly and tugged at Hermione's hand so that she looked up at her.

"Just ignore them." Ginny said as she began to head up the stairs. "They're just jealous." Hermione nodded, still looking at the ground as she followed Ginny up. Ginny thought that maybe she should take things slow since it seemed like Hermione was uncomfortable with all of this.

However, when the door closed to her room, she was immediately pushed back against the closed door and Hermione's lips were softly on hers. Ginny almost moaned then at the tenderness of the kiss. Hermione held Ginny's hands at her side, pinned to the wall as she slowly expressed through her kiss how much she meant to her. Sensually, Hermione stroked Ginny's lower lip and Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore. She moaned and opened her mouth at the same time. She could feel heat pool around her center and felt uncomfortably hot down there.

Hermione's tongue explored the cavern of Ginny's mouth as her hand drifted away from Ginny's. Instead, they went to her hips and pulled Ginny flush against her body. Now that her hands were freed, Ginny tangled one in Hermione's hair and the other around her waist, trying to get her impossibly closer. She liked this more dominant side of Hermione that doesn't see. Hermione was always the one careful around Ginny, careful not to do anything she didn't want, and careful that she was comfortable. Now that she knew Ginny wanted what she did too, she seemed to let herself go a little more and Ginny could tell that was the case by the way the kiss was getting more urgent.

It was still in Ginny's nature to compete and be dominant so she eventually began to fight back with her tongue. The two of them battled for dominance and Ginny won so she got her chance to memorize the inside of Hermione's mouth with her tongue. While their tongues mated, Ginny slowly pushed Hermione back until the back of Hermione's legs hit Ginny's bed and Hermione sat down. Ginny made sure that the kiss wasn't broken so she was leaning down onto Hermione.

Finally they had to break for air. "W... Wow," Hermione breathed.

"Yea." Ginny replied breathlessly. She stroked Hermione's arm, drawing imaginary shapes up and down. She could see the desire inside Hermione and the way she shivered when Ginny touched her. Ginny smiled at the knowledge that she drove Hermione crazy with want. Slowly she circled around her shoulder and down Hermione's back. Hermione let out a breath and leaned into Ginny, enjoying the feel.

With a grin, Ginny pushed Hermione onto her back and leaned over her. She put a knee between Hermione's legs and leaned to do steal another kiss from Hermione. Hermione moaned into the kiss and circled her hands around Ginny and pulled her down onto the bed so that she was on top of her. Suddenly, the clothes seemed too much to bear and Ginny itched to get out of them. Her hands drifted down to the hem of Hermione's shirt and she played with it for a while before her hand went under the shirt and touched her flat stomach.

Hermione let out a gasp. Ginny paused and looked concerned. "Is this not okay?" She asked.

"No…" Hermione replied with her eyes closed. "More than okay," She reached down to the hem of Ginny's shirt also but instead of sneaking her hand underneath, Hermione simply grabbed the end and proceeded to take the shirt off of Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "Impatient, aren't we?" Despite saying this, she moved her arms so the Hermione could take it completely off of her, leaving her in her no nonsense white bra.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Ginny's perfect body. Her stomach was toned from all the quidditch and her breasts just looked delicious inside of that bra. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Ginny got a little self-conscious then. "What?" She asked in a small voice as a blush graced her face.

She merely shook her head. "Perfect." Hermione whispered. In a swift movement, she flipped Ginny over so that she was no one top. "Everything…" She lightly traced Ginny's shape, barely touching. "You're just perfect."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. She was hot all over and she knew that she just needed Hermione's hands on her own. "Will you just touch me and not do that weird thing where you're touching me but you're not?" She groaned with frustration.

Hermione felt elated inside, knowing that Ginny wanted her to feel her. Giving in, she put her hands on Ginny's stomach and began to work her way up. She went stroked past her ribs would stop just below the curve of her breasts and go the other way. Ginny moaned and reached up with her hands. She pulled Hermione's face down in a crushing kiss. The kiss was heated with passion and love as Hermione's hands continued its journey.

Finally after what seemed forever, Hermione reached up and cupped Ginny's bra- clad breasts with her hand making Ginny moan into Hermione's mouth.

Her breasts felt perfect in Hermione's hands. She gave them an experimental squeeze and felt hot liquid pour to her center as Ginny moaned again. Seeing Ginny so turned on was making Hermione hot and bothered.

She couldn't wait anymore and reached around Ginny in an attempt to unhook her bra. Before she got to the clasp though, she felt a hand stopping her movements.

Confused, Hermione stopped. "Do you not want to?" She sounded unsure and insecure.

"Of course I want to, silly," Ginny said as she reached up and stroked Hermione's face, trying to make her insecurity go away. "I was just thinking," Ginny began as her other hand went to Hermione's shirt. "That we should be even and you're still wearing an awful lot of clothing." She looked pointedly at Hermione's shirt.

"Umm, yea..." Hermione replied. "Guess you're right." She was reluctant to let Ginny see her not so perfectly toned body. She didn't do any sports like Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sensing that Hermione seemed uncomfortable.

"It's nothing…" Hermione looked away from her. "Just that my body is nowhere as good looking as yours…" she trailed off but was stopped by a hand on her lips.

"You're crazy," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a peck. "You know that? Cause you're the hottest thing out there." She gave her another slow kiss. "Now don't worry about it." With that, Hermione relented and allowed Ginny to take the shirt off, revealing a black bra. Ginny smiled at the sight of Hermione. "See?" She said, "it's beautiful."

Ginny leaned into Hermione and began to plant kisses on her neck. Hermione felt her mind go blank and only sensations remained. She felt each kiss leave a fire at the spot on her neck. It seemed to spread of that part and it would travel down to her center, making her wetter than she already was. Ginny kissed along her neck and began to move lower. With a groan, she flipped them over again and continued to kiss Hermione. As she got to her breasts, she skipped over it and went to Hermione's stomach. Hermione had her eyes closed as she leaned into Ginny, wanting more.

She began to go back up once she reached the edge of Hermione's pants. This time Ginny didn't skip the breasts. She planted a firm kiss on her left breast through the bra causing Hermione to gasp.

"Oh my gosh…" Hermione arched up. "Don't stop."

Ginny grinned and moved to do the same to her other breast. She growled in annoyance at the bra and pushed it up and out of the way. A wave of cold air hit Hermione's breasts and immediately she felt her nipple respond. When she realized that Ginny had stopped, she opened her eyes only to see Ginny eyeing her hungrily. Hermione gave a slight nod of permission and Ginny didn't wait any longer. She leaned down and captured an already half erect nipple into her mouth.

Hermione groaned. Her nipple pebbled as Ginny swirled her tongue around it. One of her hands massaged Hermione's other breast and the free hand circled behind Hermione to unclip the offending bra. With that out of the way, Ginny switched breasts and gave the other one the same attention. Hermione's breathing got heavier and heavier. Instinctively, Hermione's hips thrust up to Ginny's, trying to relive the tension there.

Ginny groaned as she realized that she was getting tight and uncomfortable down there. With a grunt, Ginny reached down to Hermione's pants and unzipped it. Hermione seemed to be blindly moving her hands up and down Ginny's body and it came to rest on the top of Ginny's pants. Looping her fingers into the belt loops, Hermione pulled Ginny's hips to her own and grinded up to try to relieve the tension. Ginny planted a last kiss on Hermione's breast and moved up and captured Hermione's mouth. As she did this, Hermione reached around and unclasped Ginny's bra while Ginny tugged on Hermione's pants, letting her know that she wanted this piece of clothing off. Without breaking the kiss, they worked together to get the jeans off of Hermione and onto the floor.

They broke apart for air and Hermione looked onto Ginny's breasts for the first time. Ginny shifted a little feeling self –conscious because Hermione seemed so intent on them. After what seemed like forever, Hermione's eyes flickered down to Ginny's jeans that were still on. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. With a knowing smile, Ginny reached and unzipped her own pants, revealing lacy white underwear top. Hermione smiled and reached over to pull down Ginny's pants as she wiggled out of it.

Now only clad in underwear, Hermione reached over and stroked Ginny's breasts.

"Ohh…." Ginny moaned out. "Y…yea…" Hermione smiled and massaged Ginny's breasts. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and pulled them together for another searing kiss. Her hands trailed down Hermione's body and traced the outline of her underwear. She traced the top back and forth before she finally slipped past the underwear. She did this while Hermione circled Ginny's nipples and flicked her hand back and forth between them, making them hard and erect.

Ginny's hands slipped into Hermione's underwear and felt how wet she was. She was soaked; Ginny paused and pulled back to look at Hermione.

"You're so wet…" she declared. Hermione looked down, almost embarrassed.

"It's cause of you," she said quietly. Ginny grinned and used her index finger to stroke her length causing Hermione to shudder. Her finger slid around easily because it was already coated. The finger found Hermione's clit and it drew circles around it.

"Oohhh," Hermione unconsciously moaned as she pushed her hips up, wanting more contact with Ginny's hand. Wanting more freedom with her hand Ginny stopped to slide Hermione's panties down. Hermione groaned in frustration that Ginny wasn't touching her again. It took her a little while before she realized that she was completely naked in front of Ginny.

Hermione half sat up, embarrassed. It didn't help that Ginny was being completely silent. "I know I'm not…" Hermione said as she moved her hands to cover herself. Before she could though, Ginny stopped her.

"You're amazing." Ginny said simply and pushed Hermione back down on her bed and captured her mouth in a kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance which Hermione quickly obliged. Ginny's hand moved back to Hermione's center and stroked it slowly, causing her to shudder with pleasure. One of her fingers tested the entrance, almost going in. Hermione groaned into her mouth and her hip jerked up. Ginny smiled into the kiss and slowly pushed a finger into Hermione. Hermione felt pain and slight discomfort since it was her first time but Ginny seemed to sense that so she didn't move her finger as she continued to kiss Hermione with passion.

When she felt that Hermione had adjusted she pulled out slowly before shoving it back in. "Unnngg..." Hermione groaned. "M… More…" She begged as her hips thrust up, trying to get Ginny to go farther in. Ginny curled her finger while inside Hermione making her gasp. Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione, she wanted to see her love's face when she came, knowing that she was the one that did it to her. Ginny pulled out her finger and inserted another.

"Ahh!" Hermione exclaimed with pleasure at the feeling of being stretched. "Y...Yes…" Ginny grinned and began a rhythm of pumping in and out of Hermione. Hermione began to meet her fingers with thrusts of her hips. It wasn't long before Hermione froze up and Ginny felt Hermione spasm as she rode out her orgasm. Ginny slowed her fingers but didn't stop completely till Hermione was done. Hermione gave a satisfied sigh and looked at Ginny through lidded eyes.

"That was…" Hermione began, breathless. "That was amazing."

"I loved your face," Ginny replied with a gentle smile.

Hermione grinned and suddenly flipped Ginny over. "Now." She declared as she straddled Ginny. "I can't be the one having all the fun, right?" In one deft movement, Hermione stripped off Ginny's soaked panties and gave an almost wicked grin as she sank down to Ginny's center.

She felt Hermione spread her legs open a little. "Wha..." Before Ginny could finish, she felt Hermione plant a kiss right on her center and her hips jerked. "Oh… my…" Ginny threw her head back into the sheets and fisted some of the sheets into her hands. Hermione smiled and licked the length of Ginny's slit which caused Ginny to moan.

With her tongue, Hermione separated her folds and allowed her tongue to dip into Ginny. "Pleeeasse…" She heard Ginny beg. Consenting to Ginny's beg, Hermione thrust her tongue deep into Ginny and felt her tightness around her. Hermione got wet again just from that. Slowly she thrust her tongue in and out of Ginny, picking up the pace as it went along.

Right before Ginny could climax Hermione stopped and pulled away from Ginny. "Hermione…" Ginny warned with a half whine. Hermione smiled but got on the bed with Ginny. She positioned herself so that their centers rubbed against each other and they both groaned at that feeling.

"To…together," Hermione managed to get out. Ginny nodded and they began to grind against each other. The feeling of their clits sliding off each other was too much. Together they climaxed and called out each other's names.

Falling exhausted onto the bed Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny reached over and pulled the blankets over the two of them. Turning Hermione around, Ginny pulled her flush against her body and spooned her.

"That was amazing," Ginny said sleepily.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she felt Ginny snake her arm around her waist. It wasn't long before Ginny's breathing became slower and Hermione knew that she had fallen asleep. With a smile on her face, Hermione closed her eyes.

_This has gotta be fate…._ She thought as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**And that's that! Hope you guys liked how this story turned out. If the smut wasn't what you were expecting, I'm sorry, but this is only my second time! **

**I appreciate all the reviews, it's helped me out a lot! Thanks a lot! Hopefully I'll see you reading some of my other stuff :P**


End file.
